My Angel
by infiniteheadaches
Summary: Bella feels that her life is perfect. But one night out turns her life upside down. Will her new boyfriend help her or destroy her even more? And how will she deal with the new challenges thrown at her? All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First chapter! whoa! I found that writing at 3 in the morning helps a lot!! lol! I hope you like it...I've rewrote it about 4 times! yea...really hard! At the end of each chapter...I'll tell you the reason behind some small details...read...review and i dont own anything...that is why i cry at nite...lol! jk!**

* * *

**Party Night**

My life was just about perfect! My mom had gotten remarried to Phil and now she was pregnant! Although Charlie wasn't with us anymore, it was nice to have a fatherly figure around again, and now I wasn't going to be an only child!

Charlie had died when I was 9 years old. He was driving home when a truck side swept him. We don't like to think about it anymore though; we just focused on the best memories. After a brutal year of mourning, Phil came into our lives. Mom fell in love not long after.

Not only was life at home perfect, but school was great too! I had many friends, though I only really hung out with a few. I could always rely on them and I loved them more than anything! But, a boyfriend wasn't in the picture yet. My last relationship ended about 2 months ago when Jacob Black cheated on me. Soon after, he moved to a small town in Washington. Forks I think it was called. It was hard, but my friends helped me through it. I was enjoying the single life.

My grades stayed pretty high, getting A's and B's. With junior year nearly halfway over and senior year being next, I worked harder than I did last year. Speaking of school, it was time to go. I quickly got into my Nissan Altima and drove to school.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Bella! Oh my ga! You won't believe what just happened to me!"

"Nice to see you too Alice." I was used to this kind of hello from Alice, but they were still annoying.

"Jasper just asked me out!"

"You're right, I can't believe it. Alice! He has a girlfriend!"

"Not anymore, he broke up with her about 2 weeks ago. Just found out. He came up to me and asked if I wanted to go out to eat this weekend."

"Wow, Alice Jane didn't know about something for 2 whole weeks!"

"Yeah, I'm glad to see you're happy for me, and don't ever say my last name again!" Alice always hated her last name. She also always knew everything, and I still had no idea how she found out about stuff.

"You know I'm happy for you, Alice. Speaking of the devil, look whose coming!" Jasper was making his over to us with a small smile stuck on his face. "What up, Jasper!"

"Hello Bella. May I walk you to class Alice?"

"Sure! Se you later Bella." They walked away into the crowd leaving me alone. Wow I feel loved. I decided to head to class myself. I walked into English class, only to see Rosalie already there.

"Wow, the first to class, that's new." Rosalie was always the last.

"Yeah, whatever. We're going to the annual party tonight!"

"Really? Wow, that's um great."

"You're making this really hard to enjoy, Bella." The school throws this huge party every year for the juniors and seniors. I don't do dancing so I wasn't so thrilled about going. "Don't even think about skipping it! You're going and that's final." Great. The class started pouring in. Alice was in this class too. She took her seat in front of me and Rosalie sat beside me.

"You're coming over before the party so we can get you ready." Alice always had to get me ready for everything. Annoying but she always did great.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Alice! There is no way I'm wearing this!"

"Oh yes you are! It looks hot on you; the guys won't be able to keep their hands off you!"

"That's kind of a bad thing for me!" Only Alice. She had me in skin tight, low-ride jeans, they would be shorts but the weather was cold at this time of year. I had on a shirt that showed about 3 inches of midriff that tied around my neck. She would have put me in a tube top, but I refused. I had on 2 inch heels that I knew I would fall in.

"Come on, Bella. You've refused like 100 outfits! You will wear this and like it!"

"Fine, but when we get to the party, the heels come off!"

"That's probably what will happen to me so I won't complain." Alice dragged me out of the chair and to the car. The ride to the building where the party was being held wasn't long. The school wasn't big enough so it was always held at this "club". It was where a lot of parties were held. There were already a bunch of people there. Jasper and Rosalie met us when we got out of the car.

"This party is going to be great!" Rosalie's excitement could actually match Alice's for once. Jasper was still laid back, as usual. "You don't seem to excited Bella."

"Parties aren't my thing." His face turned to confusion.

"So why are you here?" I pointed to Alice and Rosalie and his face turned to understanding.

"Okay guys! Let's go in!" Alice grabbed my hand a dragged me into the building. All three of our jaws dropped. There were streamers everywhere; every color was shining along with a few strobe lights. There was an amazing band playing Dance Dance by Fall out Boys. There were many refreshments against the wall along with punch. There wasn't a chair in sight like prom has. This wasn't a sit down party. Balloons covered the floor AND ceiling. People had silly string and it covered the decoration.

"Whoa! This party rocks!" It was hard to hear Alice over the music. In The End by Linkin Park started playing now. I had to admit, I think that even I would love tonight. Hard to believe a school threw this party. Alice pulled Jasper toward the dance floor. "See you guys!"

Rosalie leaned over to me. "I'm asking him to dance!" She yelled pointing to a very muscular guy.

"Sure, have fun." I was left standing here by myself. This is why I hated parties!

"Want to dance, beautiful?" I turned around to see Jason Cain. He was pretty hot, but a total player. I decided it was better than just standing here. "Sure."

We walked toward the dance floor. I let my hips sway to the beat, hands in the air. He put his hands on my hips. The next song started, Train by 3 Doors Down. We danced for what seemed like hours. The song stopped as the band went on a break and a DJ stepped on stage. I decided this was a good time to catch a break. I pulled Jason out of the crowd with me.

He leaned in a little "You're a pretty good dancer!"

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself."

"Love that shirt on you." Wow, awkward! What he really meant was, 'That shirt would look better off of you'. Every girl knew that.

"Um, yeah. Thanks I guess."

"I'll get you some punch." He walked off and Alice and Jasper walked over, panting.

"Oh! Look who's enjoying themselves at a party!"

"Don't get used to it, Alice. Jason isn't exactly who I want to be with."

"Don't tell me he 'complemented' your clothes." Alice put extra emphasis on complement.

"As a matter-of-fact, he did."

"Don't dance with him! Next thing, he'll be trying to get you in bed with him!" Jasper laughed a little then tugged on Alice's arm till she followed him to the dance floor just as Jason came back.

"Here's your punch. Why don't we leave this party, it's more peaceful at my place. Plus my parents are out of town."

"I don't think so, Skippy. Look for one of your sluts if you want fun." I headed for the dance floor, leaving him in shock.

"Hey Bella! Want to dance?" Mike was heading my way, better then nothing. I wrapped my hands around his neck and danced to Flavor of the Week by American Hi-Fi.

"Alice! I'm heading home."

"Take my car, Jasper's riding me home. You're staying at my house tonight."

"Later." I headed for the bathroom. I had drunken way too much punch. In the bathroom, I saw how bad I looked. My curls had fallen out; my makeup was smeared from the sweat, which was clearly visible on my face. Dancing does a lot to me. I laughed a little as I realized that Technologic played. I walked out and headed for Alice's car. It took a while to find it, even though it stands out in the crowd of cars. I wasn't really paying attention. I tied my hair into a pony tail and was trying to wipe of my makeup when I ran into someone.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying-" I stopped when I realized who I had run into. I stared into the eyes of a drunk Jason. "Ah, you again."

"Hey, hottie! Let's dump this stupid party and head to my house!"

"Look Jason, I told you, I'm not sleeping with you. So goodbye." I walked by him but he grabbed my arm and slammed me against one of the cars.

"Shut up. You don't know what you're saying. You'll change your mind." He crushed his lips to mine. I tried to push him off but he was stronger than me. I tried to yell. "Ge off mmm!" That was all I could manage. I could taste the liquor. He forced his tongue into my mouth. I kicked him in the groin and tried to run for it but he as he fell he grabbed my leg and I went down with him. A minute later, he was on top of me, keeping me pinned down. He reached for my shirt. The only thing I could do was scream. "GET OFF ME! HELP! SOMEONE!"

"Shut up!" he put his lips to mine once again. I pushed his face away and quickly punched him. It only made him madder. He grabbed something from behind him. He swung his arm and blackness surrounded me.

* * *

**A/N: k so, my sister has a nissan altima so i thought that was wayyy better than the truck! lol! n-e ways...i want give a specific # for the reviews cuz I have no idea how popular this will be. but review plz! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I couldnt update yesturday, but with dentist and shopping (which was horrible!) I couldnt find the time! I did get to buy Breaing Dawn finally! yay! dont worry, there will never be spoilers in this story! I havent even finished reading it! Now on with the chapter!**

**No Memory**

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…_

I woke up to my annoying alarm clock. I reached over but my arm throbbed in protest. I tried again and I couldn't find the table. That was strange. I opened my eyes slowly to see too much white surrounding me. White walls, white sheets, white floors, and a man standing by my bed in a white robe.

"Hello Ms. Swan. Do you know where you are?" He grabbed a pen and paper and handed it to me. I tried to talk but I couldn't. "Sorry, but you won't be able to talk. We had to hook you up to a ventilator."

A ventilator? I took the pad and pen and wrote, 'So I'm in the hospital. Why?'

He read it quickly and looked back up at me with confusion. "You don't remember?"

I thought for a while. I remembered the party that Alice dragged me to. It was pretty awesome, but when did I get home? The doctor handed me the paper again. 'I was at a party but I don't know how it ended.'

He finished reading it and looked up with sadness in his eyes.

"This is really hard to tell you. Ms. Swan, someone attacked you. You have a few cracked ribs, a broken wrist and you suffered head trauma. That's probably why you don't remember it happening."

I stopped listening. Someone attacked me? How could that be true when I don't even remember it? It was too confusing. My vision blurred with the tears. I wrote, 'Who did it?'

He hesitated at first. "The police don't know yet. There wasn't really any evidence to help."

They're still out there! I could hear my heart rate speed on the monitor.

"Don't worry Bella! They're working very hard to find whoever did this! A police will keep a close eye out on your house every day and night. You'll be fine." For a second, I almost believed him, almost. "You have some visitors."

"Bella! Are you okay? I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have dragged you to that stupid party! Are you in pain?" As soon as she burst through the door, she bombed me with 50 million questions. She was turning around heading for the door. "I'll tell the nurse to get you some morphine." I wish I could talk right now. Luckily Jasper was coming through the door.

"Whoa Alice! I think Bella's fine." I laid back down in the bed. "Hey, dad." I looked at Jasper questionably. "This is my dad, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I guess he hasn't told you."

"How was I supposed to know my patient knew my son? Well, as you now know, my name is Dr. Cullen. If you need anything just ask me. Everything will turn out fine, Bella." He walked out of the room, leaving Alice to ask more questions.

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you need anything? Want me to call anyone? Anything and-" Jasper gently put his hand over her mouth. If only I could say thank you. He seemed to understand though.

"Maybe you should let Bella rest." He was about to drag her out when I motioned for the pen and paper. There was no way I wanted to be left alone.

'Do not leave!!' I double underlined and triple exclamation pointed it.

"I'll stay here as long as you need me!" Alice was always there for you, no matter what. She and Jasper stayed for about 30 minutes talking about random things, until Jasper's phone started ringing.

"Yeah"

"Oh, opps. Sorry something came up."

"A friend needed me."

"Whatever, I'm coming." He hung up the phone. "Sorry guys, I got to go. Need to pick my brother up from the airport. I'll be back in an hour or so." I quickly wrote goodbye and he was out the door.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jasper's PoV

Opps, I didn't mean to forget but when I'm around Alice, it's a while other world. How could I fall in love so quick?

Yes. I was in love with Alice Jane. I loved everything about her. It was a love-at-first-sight thing. I guess I got so wrapped up in Alice and me that I forgot about my brother!

He has been in LA working on his music. He was an amazing piano player. I was supposed to pick him up about 45 minutes ago. But again, I forgot.

I searched the airport for a while. I couldn't find him anywhere. After 5 minutes of looking I took out my cell phone. Just as I was dialing his number, an arm reached over me and put me in a headlock. "You were supposed to pick me up an hour ago!"

"Geez Edward! Give me a heart attack!"

"That was the point. What was so important that you forgot about your brother?" He let go of my head and we headed for the car.

"Hmm. Where do I start? A lot's been going on. Well, one I got a new girlfriend."

"Another one? Dang Jazz. Take a break every once in a while, huh?"

I just rolled my eyes. "Anyways, there was a party and a girl got hurt. Alice and I went to see her in the hospital."

Edward interrupted. "Wait, who's Alice and why did you visit the girl?"

"Alice is my new girlfriend and the girl in the hospital is a friend of mine, and best friend of Alice."

"Explain these things ahead of time."

"Back to what I was saying. Police are running all around town trying to find out who hurt the girl. So in all that, I forgot to pick you up." I didn't feel like mentioning how Alice was the main cause since I love her. He wouldn't shut up for the upcoming week. "Now I'm going back to the hospital because I left Alice there with no car. So you're stuck with me."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Back to Bella's PoV

They finally took the tube out. Now I can talk! My mom walked in shortly after Jasper left.

"Hey sweetie. How you feeling?"

"I've been better." My voice was hoarse and my throat was sore from the tube.

"Do you need anything? Water, food, pain medication?"

"No thanks mom. I'm fine. How's the baby?"

"Kicking as usual." Although her voice showed annoyance, her face glowed. She was like a teenage girl in love!

"Let me see!" I reached my hand over her stomach and felt the baby kick immediately. I wish I knew the sex of the baby, but Renee wanted it to be a surprise! It killed us all not to know! "I can't believe I'm going to be a big sister!"

"I can't believe I'm having another baby!" We stayed there for a while just feeling the baby kick, until I heard a soft knock on the door. Jasper was back.

"Hey Bella, have you see Alice?" On cue she came up behind him.

"Right here! Oh my gosh! The baby's kicking? Oh, let me feel!" She was squealing by the end. She pushed by Jasper and placed her hand on Renee's stomach. You would think it was Alice's baby.

"Don't be shy, come in Jasper."

"Nice to see you're off the ventilator."

"Yeah. I was sick of passing notes!" He chuckled and walked in to hug Alice. Someone else entered behind him. He had bronze hair that went every which way and beautiful emerald green eyes. "I assume you're Jasper's brother?"

"Oh, sorry. Bella, this is Edward. Edward, this is Bella."

I reached out my hand. "Nice to meet you, Edward."

He shook my hand and just simply smiled at me. Only Alice would think that we should be left "alone". Always trying to set me up with someone. "Okay, well I think that we should grab a bite to eat for the baby!" They slowly walked out, one by one. Alice winked before closing the door, leaving Edward and I alone.

"You don't have to just stand there. Sit, sit." He walked over to the only chair in the room.

"I heard a party went wrong? What happened?"

"I would love to answer that, but I don't remember anything about that."

"Oh, sorry to hear that." He looked truly sincere.

"It's nothing. I'd rather not know what happened. I just wish the guy wasn't still out there. It's kind of freaky, but it helps that police will keep an eye on me."

"Oh, they didn't catch him?"

"Not yet. There wasn't really any evidence." I took a pause to get a cough out. My throat was really tired. "So where did you come from? Didn't Jasper just pick you up from the airport?"

"Yeah, I was in LA. I play the piano. I went there to work on my music for a while." He didn't seem much like a piano player. But I guess there's more of him than meets the eye.

"Oh, cool. Maybe I can here you play something sometime."

"Yeah, when you get out of the hospital that is. Which is when?"

"Actually, I'm not sure."

Just then, Dr. Cullen walked in. "That will be very soon Ms. Swan. Hello Edward, welcome home."

"Hey dad. I guess I'll head out. See you later, Bella." He made his way out, almost hitting Alice.

"Uh oh Bella! You like him, don't you!"

"No Alice, I just met him." She would have argued but Dr. Cullen gave me some morphine and I was drifting to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Edward's PoV

Poor girl. She was completely bruised up. Her wrist was broken and had just gotten off a ventilator. There were bandages around her head and I was sure there were more wounds somewhere else. What is wrong with people?

I was glad to be back home. I started a load for my clothes and unpacked my cds. After that I headed downstairs for a snack then went back up to my room for my cell phone. I promised my girlfriend, Ashley that I'd call her when I got back home.

* * *

**A/N: oooo! as u can see, it wsnt the mushy meeting that usually happens. i thought i would do something different! hmmm! lol! There was a lot of PoV change but it wont happen often! i was just introducing Edward. most of the story will b in Bella's PoV!**

**Story time!: when bella said 'i assume ur jasper's brother' i thought about how once my dad said it and i was like 'dont assume! u make an ace outta u and me!' haha! u should have seen his face when i said ace...he thought i would say somethin else! "o**

**Now review! no updates til i get...20! click that button!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I didn't update for a couple days because of lack of reviews!! the less reviews I get the longer it will take to get an update! Sorry! For the next update to come sooner…20-25 reviews? I'll give u a range this time. So don't 4get to review!**

**Also…I was thinking about putting up links to the songs I mention…would yaw want that? Tell me wat ya think! Okay…read and review plz!**

**Sleepless Night**

I sat on the edge of the bed. I didn't want to get up because I knew it would be extremely painful. My last day at the hospital, I was finally going home! I had spent about a week in this awful place. I hated hospitals, ever since Charlie's accident.

No, don't think about that. You have enough going on now.

I still couldn't remember what happened after the party. Alice wouldn't stop beating herself up for that. It was getting quite annoying. Just as I thought about Alice, here she came. "Sorry I'm late Bella! I got held up at home. Ready to go?"

"Oh yeah! Let's go!" I couldn't wait to get home! The wheelchair sat there waiting for me. I lifted myself up, big mistake. Pain shot threw my chest. I groaned, slowly sitting back down, Alice was by my side in a flash.

"Are you okay? Here, let me help you." She slid her arm under mine, my left one throbbed in protest.

"That's not any better!"

"I should call Jasper. He's here visiting his father anyway." Before I could protest, she had her phone to her ear waiting. "Hey Jazz, could you help us out real quick?" Pause. "Okay, great!" She closed her phone and sat down beside me. "He'll be here in a few."

"You didn't have to do that. I can get into a wheelchair myself."

"Yeah, I could tell." She rolled her eyes at me. "How you feeling about going back to school?"

"Terrified." It was true. What if my attacker went to my school? What would they do? I hated thinking about it. I wish I could get a bodyguard! If only.

"Don't worry Bells. Me and Rose will be there for you most the time. Then there's Jazz and Edward. I would recommend Edward!"

"Don't even start with that Alice." Ever since I had met him, she was continuously trying to convince me o make a move or something. I just wasn't into dating right now.

"Come on! You need to get out there! It's been, what, 3 months?"

"Two months. With all this going on, I am not dating. Especially with the guy out there!" What if I ended up face to face with them, alone? The thought of it sent shivers down my spine. Thankfully, before the conversation could continue, Jasper came in.

"How may I assist?"

"Help get Bella in the wheelchair. Every time we try, it just ends in pain."

"How am I going to be any different?"

"Can you 2 just get me in the wheelchair? I would love to go home today!" If I didn't cut in, an argument would take place, and when they started it, it wouldn't end anytime soon! Jasper walked to my right side, Alice to my left. Jasper gently grabbed my right arm and Alice wrapped her arm around my waist. This time it wasn't so painful. They walked me over to the wheelchair and slowly lowered me down.

"Piece of cake." Alice stood smiling down at me.

I smiled back. "Thank you Jasper."

"Anytime, anyplace. But right now I have to go." He kissed Alice on the cheek and glided out. I looked at her with my eyebrows raised. She just giggled and pushed me out of the room. Home here I come!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I've been lying in bed for hours. I looked at the clock for what seemed like the hundredth time. It was 5:00 o' clock in the morning! I was going to be exhausted tomorrow. It was my first day back at school tomorrow and it would be spent with my head on the desk. Pathetic.

The past week back at home have been spent doing nothing but sitting around due to the fact that my ribs had been cracked and hurt too much to do much. My nights have been spent staring at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to take over. With the stress lately, I guess it wasn't going to be easy to sleep. I decided to listen to music. That always made me tired. I popped in my headphones and turned in my iPod. I searched through the list until I came to the song I was looking for; I'm Yours by Jason Mraz. This song always soothed me. Even when Jacob cheated on me.

I closed my eyes and focused on the soft music. As soon as it was coming to an end, I quickly played it back then set it on repeat. After the 4th play-through, I started feeling drowsy. Next thing I was falling into unconsciousness.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks and now I'm trying to get back._

_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest_

_And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some."_

I woke up to the music. I wonder how many times it's played tonight. I looked at the clock, 6: 43. Ugh. Might as well get up and take a shower. I turned off my almost dead iPod and slowly got up, trying to ignore the pain. When I walked into the bathroom I hesitated to look in the mirror. When I did look, I regretted it. The lack of sleep really showed. My eyes had dark shadows underneath them; my body slumped over in defeat. My skin was even paler than it's normal pale. I swayed a little just standing there, my body was so weak. My stomach ached and I wanted to hurl.

I turned on the water and let it run until the water warmed up. I stepped in and let the water run down my back. I turned letting it hit my face, hoping it would help. After 15 minutes, the heat got to be too much. I stepped out and quickly dressed in some comfortable clothes. I brushed my teeth and pulled my hair up in a messy bun, then headed downstairs.

"Sweetie! You look terrible! Did you get any sleep last night?" Renee was sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee.

"About an hour. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? You look like you're terribly ill."

"Don't worry mom. I'll catch up on the sleep tonight. I need to get to school eventually. If I miss too much I'll have to repeat a grade. I really don't want to do that!"

"Okay, but if you need to come home at all, come home! Don't push yourself too much."

The rest of the morning I sat in silence eating a few crackers. As soon as I heard Alice's car pull up, I went outside. I wasn't really able to drive in my condition.

"Oh man Bella. What happened to you? Did you stay up all night or something?"

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?"

"Sorry, it's just; I've never seen you like this Bella!"

"Lets just get the day over with."

I managed to stay awake through English and Biology. In History, I was done for. My head slowly drifted down, making its way to the desk. As soon as it hit my eyes fell and I went into a dreamless sleep.

"Bella? Bella! Wake up! The teacher's coming!" A familiar voice whispered for me to wake up. I was too confused to really understand that the teacher would fail me if I didn't get up. I slowly raised my head to see the teacher only a few feet away.

"Ms. Swan, were you just sleeping?" The teacher came a little closer giving me a look of frustration.

"Um, I was just, um." I shook my head to clear the confusion. "I just had a headache; I was just resting my head." I could tell she didn't want to believe me but she also didn't want to waste time. She walked away and I let out a long sigh.

"Wow, you must really hate History. I think I heard you snore!" I glanced over a little annoyed. My expression changed to confusion again when I saw Edward sitting there.

"Edward? Have you always been in this class because I defiantly don't remember you being here?"

He let out one small chuckle. "No, this is my first day back. Remember? I was in LA for a while."

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I'm a little tired."

"A little? You look worse than what you did in the hospital."

"Thanks." I rolled my eyes at him, propping my head up so that I could fall back to sleep. We weren't doing anything today so it didn't matter to me. It wasn't long though, about 5 minutes later and the bell was ringing for lunch. I turned in my seat to get up, but my broken wrist hit someone walking by. I layed my head back down, groaning in agony.

"Bella! I am so sorry! Are you okay?" I glanced up to see that it was Edward who hit my wrist.

"Give me a minute." I sat there till the pain dulled. This time I was more careful getting up.

"Are you sure you're okay? Let me carry your stuff." He went for my books but I stopped him.

"You hit my arm, you didn't permanently damage it. I got it." He didn't look convinced but he dropped his arms to his side.

"I have to say Bella. You look pretty bad. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I just haven't been getting too much sleep lately."

"Why?"

"I'm just not."

"But why?" He wasn't going to let this go, I could see that on his face.

"You really want to know huh? I'm just having nightmares. No biggie." He stared at my face for a while and I started to feel a little self conscious.

"How much sleep did you get last night?"

"A little over an hour, maybe. Don't worry; I'm sure tonight will be easier." I said that to myself more than to him. I hoped it would be better.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lunch was brutal. I stood up the entire 45 minutes so that I would stay awake. I pretty sure I was capable of sleeping standing up right now. I slowly made my way to gym. I really wasn't in the mood for gym. Today we were starting on volleyball. I got changed and walked to the gym.

"Okay class, today we are starting the volleyball unit. Pick a partner and grab a ball." I didn't feel like asking anyone to be my partner. Any other day would have been no problem whatsoever. But when you're falling asleep standing, it just isn't my cup of tea.

"Wanta pair up?" I turned to see Jason Cain standing there smiling gently.

"Sure, why not?"

**A/N: ooo! The drama! Lol! **

**Life story: I'm so w/ bella! I havent had a good nights sleep in 2 weeks…but music always helps me sleep…idk y…it just makes me sleepy!**

**Now go review! 20-25! The more reviews the quicker the updates! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and stuff! I had quite a few emails today! Thank u thank u thank u! This chapter isn't as good…but I was having a little trouble and stuff…so yea. **

**This time…to get an update fast…30-35 reviews? Yea that's good! So don't 4get to review at the end!**

* * *

**Morning Scare**

It's been 2 ½ brutal weeks at school and Christmas break was here! The weeks have been pretty boring with the same pattern. Restless nights, sleeping in History with Edward covering me, and struggling through ever other classes.

Edward and I have become close from just him keeping me awake! He was very sweet and smart. I knew my grade could stay up if he was my partner in everything! Everyday I came to school I could see his concern for me. He might have been the only one who cared besides Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper. But they were my closets friends so I expected that. But Edward barely knew me.

Jason was now my "permanent" partner in P.E. I don't know his reason behind it but he always asked me to be his partner and I didn't mind. He was actually really nice, not like I thought. I always wonder why he had the sudden interest. Of course, Alice had an idea.

"_He totally thinks you're hot! But after what he said at the dance, I would stay away! He just want to get into your pants, it's too obvious."_

I just rolled my eyes and ignored her. Of course that was probably true, but I chose to ignore it.

With the break here it also meant starting therapy today. Renee felt it would be wise since I couldn't sleep and maybe it would help with my memory. I don't see how but I had reluctantly agreed. I pulled into my driveway to see Alice's car.

"Alice? Why are you here?" She poked her head around the corner from the kitchen.

"Look at yourself Bella. Your health is slowly wasting away! With the break here, I have time to make you glow again! I thought I would come over before your appointment and cook some food!" I hadn't noticed the smell. It was fried chicken.

"Yeah, fried chicken is real healthy."

"Maybe it's not but it's delicious! I'm also cooking green beans and potatoes! So there is SOME healthy food." She was always cooking at her house. It was how she dealt with her stress. Her food was always delicious! So I didn't complain. "I also got us memberships at the gym; me, you, and Rose." Okay, now I'm complaining!

"Alice! I don't do workouts! You know I'll just end up in the hospital! I hate working out!"

"Oh come on Bella. You seriously need to work on your health before you die! I can't let you die on me, who would I give makeovers to?"

"Whatever, the appointment is in 2 hours. I'm taking a shower."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I was sitting in the office waiting for Dr. Mattson to come in. He was going to be my therapist for the next few months. I was a bit nervous about this. What was he going to ask me and what was I going to say? I didn't know anything about that night. I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear him walk in. I nearly jumped out of my seat.

"Hello MS. Swan I'll…Oh I'm sorry. Did I startle you?"

"Don't worry about it, I was just zoned out. So you're Dr. Mattson?"

"Yes. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand and I shook it.

He seemed really young to e a therapist. He had curly black hair and light blue eyes. When he smiled, his dimples were barely visible but they were there. He was really cute! I was one lucky, traumatized person!

"Let's start with getting to know each other, how's that sound?"

"Great. What would you like to know?"

He thought for a second. "Tell me anything about you that you'd like me to know."

"Well, I'm a junior at South Caroline High School. I have wonderful friends. Rosalie and Alice."

"Tell me about them a little if you don't mind."

"Sure, they're always there for me. When I was in the hospital, they were always there at my bedside. Now Alice is set on making my health better!"

He interrupted again. "Why does she think she needs to do that?"

"Well, I haven't been getting much sleep for a while."

"How much sleep do you get a night?"

I could see where he was going. "Sometimes I get an hour, sometimes 2 hours and on rare occasions, 3 hours. It's different every night."

"Why can't you get to sleep?"

"Well, I never really thought about it much." I thought for a minute. I honestly didn't know why. "I don't really know. I'm tired but I just can't fall asleep." The questions continued for about 30 minutes. After a while I was completely exhausted. That was strange? I never got this tired at this time of day. Dr. Mattson was sweet and let me leave early.

"If you have a dream, write it down. I'll see you next week"

I was surprised to see 2 different cars in my driveway when I got home.

"Alice? Where are you and who's in my house?" I heard giggling in the living room. "Alice?" I was tackled down to the floor by a small figure, Alice. She hit my chest and knocked the breath out of me and hurt my still sore ribs. I landed on my wrist and tears came to my eyes. I laid there gasping for breath.

"Alice…you're…dead!"

"I'm sorry Bella!" She started giggling out of control.

"Sorry Bella, we dared her to drink a bunch of energy drinks and sugar!" Rosalie helped me up.

"Thanks Rose- wait, we?"

"Yeah. I came over here with Emmett, you know him. Jasper came over and Edward tagged along." I looked around with the tears still in my eyes. "Are you crying Bella?" Rosalie was the first to notice.

"Yeah, Alice made me land on my wrist." I gave her a glare and all she could do was giggle. "Why are you guys even here?"

"We thought you'd enjoy a movie with your best friends!" Alice wrapped her arms around me and dragged me to the couch.

"Why did you give Alice sugar and caffeine?" She had always been extremely sensitive to it. Just a little sent her bouncing of the walls.

Edward dropped down beside me. "Lighten up Bella! You could use some yourself! Sleeping everyday in class." He shook his head at me.

Emmett's voiced boomed. "Let's play the movie! She's the Man!" I think they all had their share of caffeine.

"You got She's the Man?" I was kind of shocked. Rosalie, Alice, and I were always watching horror or action. Alice was on me again, her arms wrapped around my neck.

"Of course silly Bells! We all need a good laugh…with some looooove!"

"Alice, no need to be so rough! I do have cracked ribs here! Jeez." I winced away from her.

"Shut it everyone! The movie is starting!" Rosalie was the type that if you just cough during a movie, she'll threaten to kick you out. How did things go from, planning on going to bed to people at my house and we're watching a movie so fast?

"Confused much? I looked up to see Edward smirking at me.

"Um, kind of."

"SHHHHHHHH!" See what I mean? Rosalie is short tempered when it comes to talking during a movie." I got through the first 15 minutes of the movie fine, but after a while I could feel my eyes droop. I guess the weeks of no sleep were catching up with me. Finally I gave up, letting them fall completely.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

There was a dim light in the room. I opened my eyes to see everyone sleeping. Alice was curled up in Jasper's lap. Rosalie had her head on Emmett's shoulder, Emmett's arm around her. And I had my head leaned against Edward, his head rested on mine and his arm wrapped around my shoulder. I was very content right here! After a minute, a wave of nausea swept over me. I leaped off the couch and ran for the bathroom. I almost didn't make it, but just before I heaved I made it to the toilet.

When I was done, I flushed then collapsed onto the floor. The cold tile felt great against my hot face.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I didn't have to look up to know it was Edward. I felt his hand on my forehead. "You need me to get you anything" I didn't think it was safe to talk yet. One word might send me back to the toilet. "Do you need a cold rag, water?"

"Just help me up so I can brush my teeth." He gently lifted me up and set me on my feet. I stumbled over to the sink and brushed my teeth twice.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah, just a little hungry." He chuckled. "Come on, I'll make you some breakfast." He led me downstairs and cooked eggs, bacon, waffles, and got the orange juice out. The smell must have woke everyone up because they all made their way into the kitchen.

"Yum! We woke up at the right time!" Alice came over and sat next to me. "You okay Bella? You seem paler than normal."

"Just a little sick. Nothing major." She eyed me once more then helped Edward with the rest of breakfast. We all ate laughing at what little we could remember last night. Mostly of Alice's sugar rush! "I honestly don't remember that." Did I mention Alice's sensitivity to caffeine?

It felt great to be surrounded by friends right now. It felt even better to finally get a full night sleep! I ate enough for 5 people it seemed! When we were all done, I decided to take a quick shower. The others showered in the downstairs bathroom since the brought extra clothes. No one wanted to go yet. I ran the shower as hot as I could stand it and let it work the knots out of my back. After about 30 minutes I decided to get out. Wrapping the towel around me, I looked under the sink for my brush. I came across a box. Oh no.

"ALICE! ROSALIE! COME UP HERE NOW!" It took them 10 seconds to run up.

"What is it Bella?"

"Alice, please tell me you haven't started yet."

"Started? What are you talking-oh. I ended like 2 or 3 weeks ago. Why?"

"Oh, crap. Oh crap!" We both were on the same schedule. We both started and ended around the same day every month. We didnt know why, it just happened that way...except now. Oh no. "I-I think I'm-"

"Oh no Bella! Don't say it! Please don't say what I think you're going to say! You can't be!" Alice was about as freaked out as I was.

"Alice, Rosalie. I think- I might be pregnant!"

* * *

**A/N: A little suck-ish but oh well…I tried! I'm gonna try to put all the songs that have been mentioned so far on my page 2day…mayb. Idk yet.**

**Life story- 2 things. Have you ever been so tired that it is entirely impossible for them to stay open? I did that once…not so much fun! Lol! And I have also had a vey bad sugar rush…at least that's wat my friend said! Lol! She said I had monster drinks and chocolate and I was REALLY hyper! I do not remember that! Haha! I do remember crashing though…she had to carry me upstairs! Hehe!**

**Now go review! 30-35...or no updates! Thank u! hope u enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! You guys are awesome! And a very special thanks to ****vampireadtic**** for the awesome idea for this chapter! Thank u thank u thank u! **

**I forgot once again to say…on chapter 2 I know Bella was n gym even though she has a broken wrist and everything…just pretend! Lol! She doesn't do much…we'll just say that! Lol!**

**I think you got the pattern down! Lol! 40-45 reviews for the next update! Thank you! Now let's get to the chapter…which is in Edward's PoV!!**

* * *

**Protective Friend**

All the guys were finally done with their showers so we decided to watch TV while Bella, Alice, and Rosalie finished up.

"ALICE! ROSALIE! COME UP HERE NOW!" We all nearly jumped off the couch when Bella screamed. We watched Alice and Rosalie run upstairs.

"Jeez! What was that all about?" Emmett hated being scared.

"Maybe Alice did something and Bella freaked. Wouldn't be a first." We all mumbled agreement at Jasper's suggestion. We heard loud footsteps on the stairs and then we saw them running around the corner while yelling.

"GET THE KEYS! GET THE KEYS!"

"Alice, what are you yelling for? Calm down!" Jasper grabbed her by the arm stopping them all in their tracks.

"Do not tell me to calm down! We need to go now!"

"You might want to put on some clothes first. I'm sure that wherever you're going, they don't allow towels." They looked down for a second then ran back upstairs. "What was that about?" We all just stood there confused. Five minutes later they ran back down.

"We got to go to the doctor! Get the keys and let's go!" Alice was still yelling. We grabbed the keys and all crammed into Emmett's car.

I was the first to speak up in the car. "You want to tell us what's up? We're all just a bit confused."

"No! We're not saying anything yet until I'm 100 percent sure!" I could hear the fear in Bella's voice.

"100 percent sure of what?"

"I told you, I'm not saying anything until I'm sure! So stop bugging me!" The rest of the ride was spent in silence. When we pulled up the girls were the first out of the car. Before we could even get out they were entering the hospital.

"Okay, what was that all about?" Emmett turned the car off and we all stepped out heading for the door.

"Who knows." We didn't say much more. We sat in the waiting room. Rosalie finally came back.

"So, want to tell us what's up?" Emmett pulled her down beside him.

"Nope, that's up to Bella. So don't ask me anything." We knew not to mess with Rosalie, so we sat there in silence for what seemed like hours.

**Bella's PoV**

I sat with Alice in the exam room waiting for the doctor. I have never been so scared in my life! What am I going to do if I'm really pregnant?

"Calm down Bella, everything is going to be fine."

"How is anything going to be fine? I'm pregnant!"

"You don't know that for sure. And even if you are it will still be fine."

"How is it going to be fine? I have school to worry about, my mom's going to have a baby pretty soon, and my attacker is still out there who, I just found out, raped me!" The sudden realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I was raped. The sobs shook me. Alice didn't say anything as she embraced me. After a few minutes I struggled to pull myself together. I didn't want the doctor to walk in with me like this. "Why didn't the doctors do anything? Why didn't they give me the day-after pill?"

"No one knew Bella. Honestly, they thought they were just trying to take the car. They thought you were just there at the wrong time and they attacked you for the car. It didn't seem like anything else happened. I guess they never thought about it."

"Look where that's gotten me! Doctors are supposed to take precautions!" I could feel the tears coming back. Luckily the Doctor finally came in.

"Sorry for the wait...oh, Bella! I didn't realize it was you."

"Hello Dr. Cullen."

"So, you think you're pregnant?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Well, I'm going to ask you a few questions, and then we'll take a blood test." I shivered at the thought of needles.

How long have you been sexually active?" For some reason, that question angered me and before I could stop myself, I spat out at him.

"If you would have checked, you would know the answer to that!"

"Bella! Way to be rude." Alice quickly explained to him the situation.

"I'm so sorry Bella." I saw the concern in his eyes and instantly felt guilty.

"No, don't be. It's not your fault. I shouldn't have been so rude." The questions continued for a little while. He got up to leave and came back with a syringe. I quickly looked away. I didn't want to see what was about to stick me. Alice grabbed my hand reassuringly. Dr. Cullen was very good. I didn't feel it and soon I was walking back to the waiting room where everyone was waiting. I stopped before I got there.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"What am I going to tell them?"

"The truth. We're all your friend. We're with you no matter what." She pulled me into the room and I saw all eyes come to me.

This is going to be hard.

**EPoV**

Alice led Bella into the room. I could see the fear and pain in her eyes. "Bella, are you okay?"

"I'd rather not talk about it here. We should head back home. We'll talk there." The car ride was long. What was wrong? Is she sick? Is she hurt? She seemed okay. This was driving me crazy!

We finally pulled into the driveway and slowly made our way inside and into the kitchen. Everyone got themselves a drink, Bella being the only one to get a snack.

Emmett finally broke the silence. "You guys, what is going on? I'm dying here!" So I wasn't the only one. Bella hesitated for a minute.

"This is really hard to say. I'm not even sure how to tell you guys." She glanced over to Alice before continuing. "The test results aren't in yet, of course but I'm pretty sure that I'm…well, I'm pregnant."

I felt my jaw drop. Pregnant? Bella couldn't be! She isn't the kind of girl to just go and get pregnant! The silence dragged on until Jasper finally spoke up.

"Who…who's the dad?"

"Um, I don't know. I don't remember the attacker, I thought you knew that."

I spoke this time. "Wait, you mean you were…raped?" She flinched at the word and that was enough of an answer. This was worse, way worse. Who would do that to Bella? Sweet, beautiful Bella. I vaguely heard the others talk. All I could think about was getting in the same room with the guy who did this.

Whoa.

Why was I getting so protective over Bella? She's just a friend! I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes. Whenever they found out what bastard did this, he was dead.

"You okay Edward?" I opened my eyes to see Jasper standing in front of me. Everyone else was hugging Bella.

"Yeah, I'm think I'm going to step outside for a minute." I was too mad to stay in this crowded room. When I stepped outside, I inhaled deeply. The cold air felt good. It was refreshing. I sat down on the steps and thought for a while about what Bella said. I was too deep in thought to hear the door open behind me.

"Edward? Are you okay? I turned to see Bella.

"I should be asking _you_ that." She sat down beside me. "Sorry, I just needed some air."

"It's ok; I could use some air myself. It's hard to believe it. I just wish I knew who did it. I feel…blind." I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, her head falling on mine. We sat in silence for a while. I would have thought she fell asleep but she started talking. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being here for me. You have no idea how much this helps. It may not be much, but right now it feels great to have your friends around." I couldn't help but smile. This was great being here with just Bella. I glanced down to see her eyes closed and a small smile on her face. She had the most beautiful smile.

Her breathing slowed down and her face relaxed. She had fallen asleep. I chuckled slightly. Slowly I lifted her up and carried her to her room setting her on the bed. I tucked her in and sat on the edge. She looked so peaceful. I could watch her sleep for hours, but I should get downstairs before anyone gets suspicious. I kissed her forehead gently and she stirred a little in her sleep. My phone vibrated in my back pocket. I looked at the caller id, it was my girlfriend.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe! Guess what!"

"Hmm, I don't know. What?"

"I'm coming to see you!"

"Really? That's great! I can't wait to see you!" The truth was, I wasn't really all that excited.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh! Lol! It was hard at the beginning to write so I hope it's okay. I'm a little slow on getting the music up…I get side-track very easily! Hehe! I'll try to focus on it 2day…you tube takes me away! Lol!**

**Now go review! 40-45 if you want an update soon! Sweet…thanks! Lol!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Back to Bella's PoV! The music videos are finally up!! The ones from previous chapters…yeah they're up on my page! Woo! So I skipped yesterday because I got 38 reviews. I didn't make the wait as long since it was just 2 reviews short. Well now its 39...anyways! this time…45-50 reviews. Not as much as usual…but yea. The more the reviews the faster the update! thank u!**

* * *

**Hormones**

The past few weeks went by so slow. The doctor's phone call, Renee's tears, the not so happy Christmas, all went by in a blur. The police, people's stares, and therapy. Everything was too overwhelming, and to top it all off, school was starting in a few days! Alice was a big help though. She spent the night when I needed her most. We hung out all day with Rosalie. Even the guys came over sometimes. The guys.

I love when they came over, but not because of the fun we had together. Don't get me wrong, I had an awesome time with them and they help me forget! But the real reason was because of Edward. He was so understanding and always there for me. It felt like everything was fine when he was around. He was the best friend a girl could ask for.

His girlfriend was nice. He brought her over the day she arrived in town. Her name was Tanya. She was beautiful and had a great personality. We got along great, but I didn't like it much when she came over. I was never the jealous type but it bugged me! To top it all off, she was staying for the rest of the school year until her house gets remodeled. Until then she would be staying with an old friend.

"Alice, let's call all the guys and Rosalie and we should go out tonight!" I needed something to get my mind off of everything.

"YAY! We're all going out! I'll call then help you get ready!" She finished with a squeal and ran for the phone. I decided to take a quick shower. Five minutes later, Alice called out. "We're all going to the movies then we'll stop at the mall!"

"The mall? Why the mall?"

"Because, soon you'll need bigger clothes and we're getting it together!" I was out of the shower and in a towel. She started on my hair, drying and curling it.

"You do know my hairs going to just end up in a bun or something?" It's been like that for the past week.

"Not tonight. I'm sure Edward wants to see that beautiful face!" I just rolled my eyes. She put on some make up and went to the closet.

"Casual Alice, casual. I want to be comfortable."

"Come on Bella! Soon you won't be able to wear this stuff!"

"It's not forever! Jeez! I'll pick out my clothes." I walked over to the closet and picked out a pair of jeans and loose tank top.

"A tank top? You'll freeze!" Alice was always worried about my health.

"I'll wear a jacket! I don't want to wear a long sleeve shirt!"

"Oh! I see, this is for Edward!"

"No, it's for comfort! Jeez Alice!"

"Whatever, just admit you like him! I can see it in your eyes. Whenever Tanya comes over you get so jealous! You love him!"

"I do not Alice." We went through this everyday now. Luckily Rose and Emmett just came in downstairs. Alice left the room but stuck her head back in.

"Tanya can't go tonight. She has other plans. Ha! I told you! Look at that smile! You love him!" She ran back downstairs. I had to admit this, I was extremely happy that Tanya wasn't going!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"What movie guys?" We were all standing outside the theatre thinking of what to see.

"The Notebook?" Of course, Alice would want to see some romance.

"No! We are not watching that! I don't feel like crying tonight!" I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "I say we watch a horror movie."

"Wow Bella! Please be my girlfriend!" Emmett was on his knees "begging", causing everyone to laugh.

"In your dreams! Hmmm. Let's see _When a Stranger Calls_." We all agreed and went in to buy tickets and popcorn. Then we all used the bathroom then found our seats. Rosalie sat with Emmett all the way in the back. Alice and Jasper sat 3 rows ahead of them. Leaving Edward and I right in the middle. If we all sat together we would never pay attention to the movie. We learned that from past experiences!

"I heard Tanya had other plans. Too bad."

"Yeah, but we'll have just as much fun as when she's here." I looked at him to see a playful smile on his beautiful face, which made my heart flutter. I think Alice was right. I liked him, a lot!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Oh wow, she was like so stupid! Who answers the phone when they know it's a total psycho!"

"You would answer it too Bella!" Alice was dancing around us while the rest of us were playing around, walking in the park. We decided to skip the mall, we had too much energy. My phone rang and I answered it without looking at the caller id.

"Hello?" There was just deep breathing and everyone busted out laughing. I looked at the caller id, Emmett. "Emmett! Are you trying to freak me out or something?"

"Well duh!" Everyone laughed again. "I bet if I was some psycho that you didn't know you would answer the phone again!"

"Why would I do that? It's so stupid!" We all got quiet trying to catch our breath. My phone rang again and I answered it.

"Have you checked the children?" Emmett spoke in a freaky voice.

I rolled my eyes at him but smiled. "I killed them!" I answered back in my own freaky voice. We were all clinging to each other now for support, all out of breath from laughing.

"Aw man! I would so do that! Awesome!" I high-fived with Emmett.

"I don't think it was a good idea to get all that candy!" Jasper was even cutting up with us.

"Lighten up Jazz! This is the life!" Alice jumped on Jasper's back, laughing. And of course Emmett had to sing. _Shudder!_

"Hold on tight! And this is the dream it's all I need!"

"Oh my gosh! Emmett listens to Hannah Montana!" I went in a fit of giggles.

"Hey! I had to watch my baby cousin! That's all she listened to!"

Jasper shook his head in disappointment. "I can't believe I hang out with this child." He took of running with Alice yelling on his back still. I couldn't help but laugh. Edward didn't help by sweeping me up in his arms and running as fast as possible, leaving Rosalie and Emmett behind. Now I was screaming and laughing. I haven't been this happy in such a long time! After a while he set me down, out of breath.

"I don't think I've had this much fun in forever!"

"Forever is a long time." He said it playfully.

"Well it's a long time!" I collapsed to the ground, resting. He laid beside me. "Thank you."

"For what?" His voice was full of confusion.

"Everything. I haven't been totally happy lately and this has really helped. Thank you!"

"Anytime!" We were silent for a while just enjoying the stars. Our hands brushed together. My skin tingled where it touched. I loved it! I slowly found my way to his hand and grabbed it, hoping he wouldn't mind. Apparently not because he didn't protest or anything. After a while he spoke up. "We should do this again sometime."

"Yeah we sh-" Oh crap. Not now!

"Bella?" A wave of nausea hit me lick a ton of bricks. No, worse than a ton of bricks. I shot up and vomited right in between us. Crap! Wonderful moment gone.

**Edward's PoV**

I was having a great time with Bella. Her laugh was like music and her hand in mine felt right. I wish time would freeze. "We should do this again sometime."

"Yeah we sh-" Bella suddenly got quiet.

"Bella?" Before I knew what was going on she puked right beside me. I quickly got up and went to hold her hair back. When she was done I helped her up and sat down with her on a nearby bench. Her head fell onto my shoulder. I hated seeing her like this. It only made me mad at whoever did this to her.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't-"

"Sh. You shouldn't be apologizing. You didn't do anything wrong." I rubbed her back reassuringly.

"I know, I just feel bad for... ruining the moment." She laughed softly.

"Don't worry about it Bella. You didn't ruin anything." We sat there in silence again. Her breathing slowed and her head started drifting lower. She fell asleep. She was beautiful when she slept. She looked so peaceful. I closed my eyes and once again, wished that time would freeze.

"Edward?" I heard someone say my name in the distance. I slowly opened my eyes, uh oh.

"Tanya?" This wasn't going to go good.

"What the hell is this?" Bella's head shot up form Tanya's sudden shout.

"What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here! I come to join my boyfriend and his friends and I come to this! How could you?" Bella was waking up more now.

"Tanya? What are you doing here?"

"Apparently finding out that my boyfriend is cheating on me with YOU!"

"Whoa whoa! You got it all wrong Tanya!" Bella started sliding away from me.

"Yeah, she got sick and she needed to rest." I could tell Tanya didn't believe any of this.

"Yeah, I guess you didn't know I'm pregnant and I got a little morning sickness." That Tanya believed.

"Oh, Edward couldn't find any better than a slut, huh? Bet you wish you stayed with me!" Tanya turned to face toward me now. That was a big mistake. Before I could stop her, Bella was off the bench and running toward Tanya, slamming her down to the ground.

"I might be pregnant but I can still kick your a-" She was cut of my Tanya's hand hitting her right in the mouth. I was frozen in shock. I never would have thought Bella would do something like that. Tanya on the other hand-

"What is going on over here?" Alice's high voice snapped me out of it and I grabbed the first girl I could get too. Someone pulled the other off. I got a glance and saw Jasper trying to restrain Bella. So I had Tanya.

"GET OFF OF ME EDWARD!" She struggled to get out of my grip. She put up a good fight but I was stronger.

"Jasper, take Bella to the car. I'll take Tanya home!" I think it was better for them to go their separate ways right now.

**Bella's PoV**

I couldn't believe she called me a slut! I wish I could get a few more punches in but Jasper was pulling me away. I fought with all my strength but of course he was stronger.

"Maybe I should go find Rosalie and Emmett." Alice ran off, probably scared. She's never seen me this angry. I've never seen me this angry!

"Let me go Jasper!"

"I will when we get to the car." Even in this situation he was still calm. It was really annoying. Five minutes later and we were almost at the car. It was a good thing because I was exhausted. "Can I let you o without you running off to find Tanya?"

"Yes Jasper." He let me go cautiously. When we reached the car I opened the door and sat down, but didn't close it. Jasper stood in front of me.

"What was that all about?"

"She thought Edward was cheating on her with me and she called me a slut. It pissed me off." He chuckled.

"Yeah, I could tell that much!" He really wasn't helping the situation. I didn't feel like talking right now so I put in my iPod and scrolled through until I found a song I wanted. _Come Around by Sing It Loud._

_i'm all tied up  
and i'm trying my best to get down  
come on girl  
come around, come around  
i'll wait up all night just to see you move  
and for the past few days  
i've been doing my best to move on  
baby baby shake it up and come along  
lets take a ride and forget this town tonight_

It helped cool me off. Music always did that to me, it was my stress reliever. No music could make me feel the way I felt when I spotted Edward walking over. I wonder why he wasn't with Tanya? I pulled my headphones out. "Hey, why are you-" There was no way I was finishing my sentence with the look on his face! Pure anger. Instead of getting into the car he stormed by. I started to get up but Jasper stopped me.

"I seriously wouldn't do that."

"Why not? He won't hurt me so don't worry about that."

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you." He let go and I ran off to find Edward. It took a while but I saw him just before he entered the woods.

"EDWARD! WAIT UP!" Finally I caught up to him. "Edward, slow down!" I stumbled on a branch and fell fast. Luckily I caught myself before I could fall on my stomach. I sat there for a minute letting the pain fade in my arms and legs.

"Bella! Are you okay?"

"Oh so now you acknowledge me!" I was getting angrier by the second. He helped me to my feet.

"Are you okay? What did you land on? Are you in pain? I'm sorry-"

"Chill Edward. I'm fine. Nice to see you're not mad anymore. What happened between you and Tanya?" I saw the fire return in his eyes. I backed off a bit.

"We just got into an argument, it's nothing." He started walking, but slower this time.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to cause trouble. You know, hormones." He laughed and instantly my face lit up. I loved his laugh.

"It's not your fault Bella. It's fine."

"Fine? Whatever, if you say so. Is she okay? Are _you_ okay?"

"I guess. As "okay" as we can get in this situation." He let out a small sigh.

"Situation? What situation?"

He let out another sigh. "We broke up."

* * *

**A/N: The longest chapter yet! I hope you liked it! Not too much happened but I know you're jumping up and down, smiling right now! Lol! **

**Remember…the links for the music is up on my page and I'm going to put the one from this chapter up like right now! I will also put up movies that were mentioned pretty soon…**

**Now go review…45-50 for the next update! Thank you! :**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I'm gonna say Bella's been pregnant for 7 weeks now. Yeah that sounds good! Lol! Kolored pointed out that Tanya was originally named Ashley…for my brains sake jusy igonor my mistake and we'll stick with Tanya! Lol! Thank u Kolored!**

**Sorry it took so long to update but today was a littled crazy! And Tomorrow is my wacky schedule day so I don't know if I can update tomorrow. If I don't I'll update Sunday. music and movies mentioned in this story are on my page!**

* * *

**Dreams**

"Ugh!" I rolled over and hit the snooze. Back to school. I don't know what's worse; getting just one hour of sleep or getting the best night of sleep and having to wake up. I guess I should just be glad that morning sickness hasn't hit yet. I got up and took a quick shower. I let my hair dry itself and wore it down with it curly. I dressed in a pair of jeans and a loose sweater. No makeup today. I headed downstairs for breakfast. I heard Alice and Renee's voice.

"Good morning! I thought I would drive you to school today!" I gave Alice a small smile and crossed the room. I gently laid my hands on Renee's stomach.

"Good morning little one!" It was becoming part of my routine. "When are you going to find out the gender?"

"When the baby is born! It's supposed to be a surprise Bella!" Alice took place of my hands on Renee's stomach.

"Hello there! Hurry up so I know what clothes to get you!" Alice glanced up at me. "What about you? Are you going to let yours be a surprise?"

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it." I really haven't. My mind always seemed to be on Edward. I instantly thought about the other night. Tanya and I got into a fight, Edward broke up with her, and now she was at our school. Great. I was just glad that Edward dumped her. Alice's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"We got to go Bella or we'll be late for school!" I grabbed my bag and we headed for school, my mind returning back to Edward.

We got to school right as the bell rang. We ran to class, barely making. All we were doing today was taking notes. The class dragged on but finally ended, the same went with Biology. We did a small lab then watched a video. Boring! My heart skipped a beat when the bell rang; my next class was history which meant I would finally see Edward.

I walked in the classroom only to see his seat empty.

_Chill Bella, the bell hasn't even rang._

I took my seat and quickly copied down the EQ of the day. The bell finally rang and everyone took their seat. I wasn't done with the question so I didn't notice Edward sit down, or the teacher walk in…or the new student.

"Class, we have a new student joining us. Please welcome Tanya." Crap. I slowly looked up praying that it was a different Tanya. No such luck. What are the odds? The one class I have Edward and she has to be in it. She sat in the only empty chair, the one right behind me. She smirked at me as she walked by. This was going to be a fun semester.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was an uneventful day except for the kicks in the chair in history and the glares in the hallway from Tanya.

"Let's go Bella! We don't want to be late for your appointment!" Alice and I were going to a doctor's appointment for me. Renee had a date with Phil and I refused to let her cancel. "The guys are coming to my house to hang out with us!" Rosalie was coming over to Alice's house and we were all going to just hanging out.

It was Friday. Yes, our first day back was on a Friday! I'm not complaining, expectably since I would see Edward…and the other guys of course!

"I'm coming to every single appointment! And I want a copy of every ultrasound!" Alice was extremely excited after the appointment. I was to, just not as much! Alice let out an ear-piercing squeal.

"THEY'RE HERE!" We were pulling into her driveway.

"Calm down Alice!" I seriously didn't won't to ruin my only day of no sickness! She parked quickly and we made our way inside. Rosalie didn't even let me get into the door before she attacked me.

"Let me see! Let me see!" I knew what she meant. I reached into my purse and handed her the envelope. She clawed at the paper.

"Oh. My. Gosh. The baby is so CUTE! We have to buy a frame! EMMETT!" Instantly he was walking around the corner with pizza in hand. "Look at the ultrasound- WHOA! One greasy smudge on this and you'll be driving to the doctors with Bella for another one!"

"Jeez Rose, calm down!" I made my way into the kitchen to grab a snack while everyone cooed over the picture. I couldn't help but smile. They were like Renee and her friends with all her ultrasounds. I laughed at Alice as he freaked out on Jasper. Something about hogging the picture. I should probably save him…

"Alice?"

"Huh?" She wasn't really paying attention to me.

"We should go shopping before it gets too late." That caught her attention. She let out a loud squeal.

"Let's go everyone! Into cars! Don't waste precious time! Go, go!" She took the ultrasound so she could, quote, unquote, 'find the perfect frame for the perfect baby'!

"Now that we have the frame, let's go find clothes!" Alice dragged me from store to store getting me many shirts that I would be able to wear throughout my whole pregnancy. They flowed down leaving plenty of room for my growing baby. **(A/N: I have the shirt in my head but I could find a pic of one.)**

"Okay guys, I think we should call it a night! My feet are killing me!" Walking for 4 hours straight up sucks!

"Fine, I'm hungry anyways." Alice led the way to the car.

"Let's stop by the store! We could stock up on food for the night!" I was starving myself.

"Healthy foods!" Alice sang out while jumping into the car.

"Ugh!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I don't know about you but I'm stuffed!" We were all laid out on the floor joking around and just having fun. It got silent. I think everyone was close to exhausted. Alice stared to giggle.

"Look Jazzy! Bella's starting to get a bulge!" I felt a hand rub my stomach.

"NO! In all the weeks I'm pregnant, no one is to touch my stomach! Too much invasion of personal space!" I couldn't see how other people could stand it!

"A bit "touchy" are we?" I saw someone give the quotation marks in the air above my head. I turned my head to see Edward lying behind me. My heart fluttered.

"Maybe just a little!" After a few more giggles it got quiet again. It was too quiet for me. "I think we should pop in a CD, it's too quiet in here."

"Oh! I got it!" I heard Alice bounce up and run upstairs. A minute later she ran back down and I heard the DVD player turn on.

"Peaceful song or we'll never get to sleep!" Everyone grabbed pillows and blankets getting comfortable. Alice flipped through the songs with the remote until she came across _I'm Yours._

"Oh stop there!" I loved this song. She turned the volume down until it as background music. We all listened in silence and when the second verse came around, I thought of Edward.

"_Well open up your mind and see like me  
__Open up your plans and damn you're free  
__Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love.  
__Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing  
__We're just one big family  
__And it's our godforsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved_

_So I won't hesitate no more,  
__No more  
__It cannot wait I'm sure  
__There's no need to complicate our time is short  
__This is our fate  
__I'm yours._

I slowly drifted off to sleep with a small smile place on my face.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I was lying on the floor just staring at the ceiling, relaxing. I heard _Flavor of the Week _start to play. All of a sudden my surroundings changed. I was at a party. Alice was standing over me.

"Take my car, Jasper's riding me home. You're at my house tonight." I just stared back at her for a moment.

"Later." I got up and headed for the bathroom. My makeup was smeared as if I had been crying and my hair was pulled into a messy bun. I heard the music change to _Technologic_. Everything changed again.

I was standing outside in the cold and I could see Alice's car. I slowly approached the car. I felt like I was being watched.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?" I strained my eyes but I didn't see anyone. I reached into my purse searching for keys when I felt someone run into me. My head snapped up but it was too dark to see a face.

"Hey, hottie! Let's dump this stupid party and head to my house!" His voice was raspy and reeked of alcohol.

"I-I can't. I don't know you." I strained my eyes harder but it was no use. It was pitch black. I felt his large hands wrap around my arms and slammed me against the cars.

"Shut up! You don't know what you're saying!" I felt his lips crush mine. As soon as his lips left mine I screamed.

"HELP! PLEASE! ALICE! EDWARD! ANYONE! PLEASE!" I strained my voice but to me it only sounded like a whisper. He grabbed my arms again and shook me.

"Wake up Bella! Wake up!" Only his voice changed, it was soft but urgent. "Wake up!" I tried to scream again. But it didn't work. "BELLA!"

I sat up gasping for air. I felt someone grab me and I tried to get away. I kicked and punched, still screaming.

"Bella! I'm here! It was only a dream! Bella!" It took a minute for the words to sink in; only a dream. I heard soft music in the background. _Technologic_.

"TURN OFF THE MUSIC!" Hearing it only made the dream seem more real. I faintly heard footsteps then the music stopped. I felt arms wrap around me and I finally relaxed into them, sobbing.

**Edward's PoV**

I went into a dreamless sleep, totally content. But I heard movement and someone mumbling, waking me up. I was about to tell whoever to shut up when I noticed it was Bella's frantic voice.

"Hello? Anyone out there?" She spoke it so quietly I almost didn't catch it. "I don't know you! Get off! Help!" Her voice quickly rose and then she screamed.

"HELP! PLEASE! ALICE! EDWARD! ANYONE!" I felt her move around from behind me. I quickly sat up, crawling to where she was laying. I noticed the others heading over too. Grabbing her arms, I tried to shake her awake.

"Wake up Bella! Wake up!" She didn't wake up; she just kept on thrashing around, screaming. "BELLA!" She sat up still trying to get away, but she was awake. "Bella! I'm here, it was only a dream! Bella!" I tried to grab her arms but she was moving them too much. She started freaking out even worse.

"TURN OFF THE MUSIC!" Alice ran to turn it off and as soon as she did, Bella collapsed into my arms, sobbing.

"Sh. It's okay, it was just a dream." I rubbed soothing circles on her back until her crying finally stopped and fell back asleep. I was afraid to let her go. I hated seeing her like this. It tore me apart to see her in pain. Alice handed me a blanket. I mouthed a thank you at her, making sire not to wake Bella. She gave me a quick smile and laid back down with Jasper. I threw the blanket around Bella and slowly laid back down. I watched her sleep until finally, sleep overcame me.

* * *

**A/N: Anymore mistakes made…just ignore! Lol! My brain is all jumbled with school starting soon! Blah! for the shirt...if anyone has seen meet the fockers...i was thinking about the shirt that greg's mom showed pam saying it was good if u gained weight...that kinda flow but many shirts all w/ different designs and colors! i'll try to find something to put on my page for it...**

**Life story- I had school start before on a Friday! In fact, it happened last year! So it's possible! Lol!**

**For the next update…55-60 reviews! Thank you! I hope you enjoyed it…it might be all jumbled at the beginning but I can't help that anymore…Lol! NOW REVIEW! :**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait but of course…school is back. The first week sucked! There's already boy drama and it rained the first day, then poured the second day! And I mean poured! The sidewalks got flooded (our school burned down not too long ago and we're in pods right now so that sucked) a lot of people got completely soaked, including me! we got floods everywhere! They had to hold us in school cuz of them! Completely horrible. Plus tornadoes…It's never been that bad before!**

**But everything is good now and here is an update finally! Sorry for the wait!**

**Jealousy**

I could see the light shining through my eyelids. Someone was snoring in the room, probably Emmett. You could hear everyone else's deep breathing. I must be the only one awake. I tried to fall back asleep. It was no use over the light and snoring. Plus, I could feel something wrapped tightly around me. I tried to open my eyes but it was too bright. I slowly reopened them and looked up to see Edward's peaceful face.

Why was I sleeping in Edward's arms?

Too soon did the memories of last night flooding back. The horrible nightmare. It seemed way too real. And I couldn't help but wonder if maybe it was real…at one time. Then it dawned on me, it was real. It had to be.

"Oh my gosh!" I sat up too quick. Instantly I got a head rush.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Opps, I forgot about that fact that I was still in Edward's arms.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." I quickly got up, a little embarrassed. I decided to take a quick shower. The quick shower turned into an hour shower. The warm water seemed to wash away the pain. Somewhat. I only got out because I smelt the bacon; I didn't realize how hungry I was until that delicious smell! I made my way down the stairs.

"Good morning everyone! Where's the bacon?"

"Right here. You better hurry before your mom eats it all!" Alice pointed toward the table and of course, Renee was munching on the bacon. I made my way over and placed my hand on her stomach.

"Morning little one! Enjoying my bacon I see!"

"Good morning sweetie." Renee placed her hand on my stomach. "Soon you'll be as big as me!"

"Mom, save me bacon!" I grabbed a seat and ate in silence.

"So, are you going to call the adoption agency today?"

Breakfast ruined.

I knew it was coming but I would rather just forget about it. There was no way I could raise a baby with school and another baby already coming into the house. I was only a teenager for Christ sakes! I was barely aware of everyone's eyes on me.

"Mom, I said I would do it okay? I'll do it." She just continued to eat while the others moved around awkwardly. The rest of the morning was spent in silence. As you can tell, this subject is a tad sensitive. Especially for me.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Would you rather…marry Mr. Garret or Mike Newton?"

"Mr. Garret! No brainier!" Jason and I were playing our usual, 'Would You Rather' game while we tossed the baseball. Another boring day in gym class. It only made it worse that it was only Monday.

"Would you rather…tazer gun yourself or stick your tongue to a frozen pole?" He thought about it for a minute.

"Stick my tongue to a frozen pole. You can get it off with water. Easy! Would you rather be in the dark all alone or be in a well lit room with Michael Jackson?"

"I don't think I have anything to worry about with Michael Jackson. I mean I AM a girl. It's you that should be worried!" We laughed a little at the joke.

"Okay, I'll ask another then. It I asked you out, would you rather say yes or no?" The question surprised me. Was he asking me out? Or just playing the game? I stood there debating with myself.

_He is cute._

_But come on! He's got the reputation of a player!_

_You've been hanging out with him for over a month! He's totally cool!_

_What if he's not even asking me out._

_Jeez. Look at him! Of course he's asking you out! Go out!_

I didn't know which side was winning but before I could decide I was answering. "I would rather say yes."

_Why did I just say that?!_

"So would you rather go out Friday or Saturday?" So he was asking me out.

"Friday." What am I saying?

"The movies or dinner?"

"The movies are so…cliché. How about dinner?" Shut up Bella!

"Cool. I'll pick you up at 7 Friday night." With that the bell rang. I got dressed in a daze. I slowly made my way to my car. The drive home was short. Luckily I didn't have any homework. I ate dinner, took a shower, and went to bed. I was actually excited about Friday.

I got up the next morning, got through the morning sickness, my shower, and breakfast. The ride to school was of course, short. I soon as I pulled in I could see a slightly annoyed Alice. I quickly parked and stepped out.

"Hey Alice."

"Where were you yesterday? Your car wasn't here when we walked out? I tried to call but no one answered!"

"Sorry, I kind of forgot to wait up for you guys." I must have been in too big a daze.

"Why? What happened? I know something happened so tell me!" I feared this. Telling Alice about my date.

"Um, well…Jason asked me out." Of course, she let out an ear-splitting squeal.

"You finally got a date! I'm coming over and dressing you up! No arguing either! You need to look great for the date!" She let out another squeal and gave me a quick hug.

"Alice, stop making a scene! People are staring!" She rolled her eyes at me and pulled me toward class. We took our seats in English just as the bell rang. Alice spun around in her seat as soon as the teacher faced the board.

"Guess what Rose! Bella got a date!"

"Seriously! We'll that makes two of us!" Alice let out another squeal but quickly turned around acting as if she were righting notes. When the teacher couldn't find the culprit, she turned back to the board.

"Who are you going with?" Alice just had to get all the details!

"Emmett, finally! Well, I guess we were sort of already "going out" nut now he's finally taking me on an official date! Who are you going out with Bella?"

"Jason." A smile slowly made its way across Rose's face.

"Good luck telling Edward." Now she was trying not to laugh.

"What are you talking about?"

"You really don't know? He totally likes you!"

"Whatever Rose." Edward isn't the guy to fall for a girl like me. Plain and pregnant. Nope.

Before Rosalie could protest, the teacher started her lecture. The class was its usual slow. Everyone was close to sleep when the bell rang. I think I would rather go back to the lecture.

"I'm so happy you finally got a date!"

"I'm coming over, what day is the date?"

"Maybe me and Emmett could double date."

"Yay! Now I'm not the only one with a boyfriend!" Alice and Rose badgered me with questions and comments until I finally made it to my biology class. But then I was faced with Mike. Ugh, I can't win for losing.

The class went by the same as English. Now to History, my now favorite class.

Should I be feeling this way still when I was going on a date with Jason? Well, it's not like we're official or anything. But still-

"Hey Bella."

"Hello Edward!" Like always, his voice brought a smile to my face. I took my seat in front of Tanya after receiving a death glare from her. She's a grudge holder I guess.

"How is your day so far?"

"Long. I don't know what was worse, the lecture in English or Mike Newton's stares in Biology! What about yours?"

"Hmm. Better than yours from the sounds of it!" He gave me that perfect crooked smile. Class started, but this time the class went by too fast. At least I had lunch with Edward.

"Are you busy Friday?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. Why?" Edward looked a little disappointed.

"Oh, really?"

"Yup. Actually, Jason asked me out yesterday." His face fell even more. "Why?"

"Nothing, just wondering." We entered the cafeteria then so I didn't push it anymore.

**Edward's PoV**

Ouch. I was going to ask if she wanted to hang out or something but now…wow. I felt angry, disappointed, angry, depressed, angry…oh did I mention I felt angry? Why? I don't know. She had every right to go out with him.

Man I would love to rip his throat out!

Shut up Edward!

I debated all through lunch deciding whether to punch this guy's lights out or to just punch mine out! I barely noticed when the cafeteria was emptying. I quickly got up and made my way to Biology class. I walked through the door just as the bell rang, earning a very annoyed look from the teacher. I mumbled a sorry and took my seat. I didn't notice who I sat beside though.

"Hey Edward!" I looked up to see Jessica Stanley.

"Hey Jessica."

"So I was wondering…maybe we could hang out this weekend."

"Um…sure. How about Friday?"

"Sounds great!"

**A/N: Okay so I debated for like ever on whether I should wait on the date…so the next chapter means Friday dates! I hope it was good…It took a while to type this! Lol! Idk when the next update will b…u kno school! It will either b 2morrow, Monday, or next weekend. Now go review for updates!**

**Ooo! I almost forgot…I'm gonna put up ultrasound pics on my page for every doctor visit for Bella! Now you can go review! Lol!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: update! Whoop whoop! Lol! im going to put bella's 1st ultrasound up...like right now..if i dont get sidetrack...i'll try hard not to! haha! suckish chap..sorry sorry sorry!**

* * *

**Double Date**

"OUCH! Gently Alice! I want to keep the hair on my head!"

"Oh shut it and take it like a man!" She yanked and pulled my hair in all kind of ways. Of course she had to get me ready for my date. I agreed to let her do my hair and makeup as long as she let me dress myself. I stuck with casual since we weren't going to know fancy restaurant. Jeans and a V-neck sweater. I argued with Alice for at least 15 minutes.

A finally yank and Alice stepped back. "There! Look in the mirror!" I walked over to the full length mirror, taking a look. Of course it looked great. Alice worked wonders on this girl! My hair was in curls, Alice's favorite style on me. Half was up with a few strands hanging around my face. My makeup was simple, but it looked beautiful. Black eyeliner, blue eye shadow that went with my sweater and just a touch of blush, which wasn't needed. But it still looked good. To finish it off, I had a coat of clear gloss on my lips.

"Thank you Alice! No matter how much pain you put me through, it always turns out beautiful."

"Aww! Your welcome!" With that the door bell rang. "Go go! Have fun and I'll be here to hear all about it!" I slowly made my way down the stairs so I wouldn't trip.

"You look nice Bella." Jason stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me.

"You don't look so bad yourself." He took my hand and led me to his car. The ride to the restaurant was silent. About 10 minutes later we pulled up to Chili's. (**Just picked a restaurant**)

"Table for 2?" The hostess greeted us instantly.

"Yup. Non-smoking please." She told us it'd be a 30 minute wait. We decided to wait at the bar where we could get water or something.

"So, anything new?" Jason turned on his stool toward me.

"Nah, same old, same old." We sat in silence for a while. An awkward silence I might add.

"Jason? Bella?" I looked up to see them. What are the odds? I slowly walked over with Jason behind me.

"Hey Jessica. Edward. I didn't realize you were coming here."

"Yeah, small world! Care to join us?" Jessica, of all people! Ha!

"Sure." We sat down across from them. We all sat there in silence. Could this possibly get any worse? The waiter finally came!

"Hello. I'll be your waiter. Can I get you all something to drink?"

"I'll have a water." I really missed caffeine.

Jason ordered his drink next. "Coke."

"Water." I wasn't even surprised when Jessica ordered that. I bet she'll get a salad to eat.

"Coke." The waiter went to fetch our drinks while we looked over the menus in silence. After another brutal 3 awkward minutes, the waiter was back with the drinks.

"Ready to order?" We all ordered and handed the menus to him. I was ready for the silence but instead Jason started a conversation.

"So Bella, what music do you like?"

"You name it and I probably like it. Well, I don't listen to metal, and not much of rap. Maybe just a few but not much. I like to listen to a variety. What about you?"

"I definitely like rap."

"Hmm. You don't seem like the type." I think Edward was watching us. At least I felt eyes on me. It made me self-conscious.

"Oh really? What type do I seem like then?"

"Well, you play sports and the way you dress gives off this vibe. Like kind of preppy." Jason had a look of total disbelief.

"Preppy? Are you serious? I am not a prep!"

"I agree with Bella on this. Don't you Edward?" Jessica looked at Edward and he nodded his head with a smirk on his face.

"I'm not a prep! No way, no how!" Wow, I've never seen someone get this worked up over being a prep! Quite funny! Too bad the waiter decided to be quick. We all ate and argued about Jason being a prep. It was actually a lot of fun. Too soon did it end. Jason was driving me home now.

"Thanks for dinner."

"No prob! I had a lot of fun. Maybe we could do this again soon."

"Yeah, I'd like that!" The rest of the car ride was silent and when he dropped me off, he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. Of course I was blushing and Alice saw it as I walked in the house. I gave her every detail and she squealed about 10 times! We made sure to call Rose and feel her in. If we didn't. she would kill us! Soon after we went to bed and had a dreamless night.

**Edward's PoV**

I hated it! Go ahead and say it, I'm jealous. Yes! I am 100 percent jealous. It took awhile to realize that I liked Bella, a lot! When I saw her walk toward our table with Jason, it burned me from the inside out. All I could do was think, _'I'm on a date with Jessica. I'm on a date with Jessica. I'm on a date with Jessica.'_ Why the hell did I agree to it!?

"Edward? Did I say something wrong? You look really pissed off right now." Opps, I forgot I was driving Jessica back home.

"Of course you didn't. I was just thinking about something. Don't worry about it." I got to pay attention more. I pulled up to Jessica's house and went to open her door. I may not want to go on a date with her but I'm still going to treat her right.

"Thanks Edward. I had fun tonight."

"Yeah, me too. Goodnight." I wish she would have just walked into her house. But nope, she leans in for a kiss. I didn't want to be rude so I just kissed her cheek. I will definitely regret that later. Yup, Monday will be torture. I drove home thinking of just one person…Bella.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short and suck-ish but it took me all week to just type that up! Major writer's block! I hate that. So Edward knows he likes Bella and Bella is a clueless little butt who denys it…well…yeah, I'll use that word. I'll try to do better on the next. Schools a beating! So updates are limited. Yup, it sucks. **

**Don't kill me! No flames! I tried! Blame Civics! Lol! Now review! Oh, question. What does AU stand for on here? Yeah…the answer will probably make me feel stupid so b nice! Lol! I have thought long and hard!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yeah…last chap was suckish but we will all live. This one is better! And longer! Lol! So I lost track of what month and stuff but I'll say February. Yeah, that sounds good. February. And Bella is 12 weeks pregnant now. If it doesn't match up then use your imagination. Lol! Review at the end plz! and thank you!**

* * *

**What's the Gender?**

"Gained a few pounds there Bella?" Lauren walked by me, but not without me tripping her!

"Walk much Lauren?" She sent a glare in my direction and stalked out of the cafeteria. Oh, did I mention that not many know about my pregnancy? In fact, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Renee, and Phil are the only ones that know. Everyone knows what happened that night at the club; they just don't know the results. I have no idea how I'm going to tell everyone. I guess they'll find out in a few months.

You would think people would know anyways, with the police and all. I didn't mind though. The less stares the better.

"Don't forget, Bella. I'm coming with you today!" Alice was already bouncing in her seat.

"Where are you going?"

"Hello Rose! It's been 12 weeks! I have an appointment set for today."

"And why am I not going?!"

"Do you want to come, Rosie?" I loved teasing her, it made her so mad!

"Of course I want to go! I'm your best friend!"

"Then its set, girls day out! And Renee's coming to. She felt bad for missing the first appointment so she's coming with us." I was actually excited! WOO! Even though I'm still a teen and it's going to be REALLY hard, it's so fascinating to know that a little baby is growing inside you!

"Aww! I wish I took a picture! Your face was glowing!" Well thanks Alice. Now my face is blushing, which made everyone laugh at me. I hate Alice! But I love her…the rest of the day was uneventful. I came up with some excuse to get out of gym. Dodge ball was definitely dangerous for the baby. Jason sat with me as much as he could without getting in trouble.

Ah, Jason. It's been…oh, 4 or 5 weeks? A month since the date. He was really sweet. When I told him I was pregnant, he took it better than I thought he would. I just blurted it out after a date.

_-Flash Back-_

"_Thanks for tonight! I had fun!" We were walking on the sidewalk after dinner. Of course I had to get sick for the hundredth time…around Jason!_

"_Bella, are you sick or something? You seem to spend more time puking then anything." Of course, he had to get suspicious! I knew I needed to tell him since we were dating now. Big sigh!_

"_Actually, I think I should tell you something. It's hard though, and shocking."_

"_Just tell me Bella. You can trust me."_

"_I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone else! Not yet at least."_

"_Should I be worried?" How was I going to say this? I gave another sigh before starting._

"_Well you know about that night…at the party…a few months ago."_

"_Just spit it out Bella."_

"_I'm pregnant." I watched shock cross his face. Well…he said spit it out. If I didn't do it like that, I would have never been able to say it._

"_Oh."_

_-End Flash Back-_

He seems to be fine with it now. I don't see how, most guys would go running off. I didn't really care though, I was happy with Jason!

School ended and the whole group headed toward the car. Jason gave me a quick kiss and we all said our goodbyes, Edward walking away with Jessica. I think they were "dating". They gave off mixed vibes.

Next stop, the doctors! I popped in a CD and played Disturbia.

"_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum What's wrong with me? Why do I feel like this? I'm going crazy now No more gas in the rig Can't even get it started Nothing heard, nothing said Can't even speak about it I'm a light on my head Don't want to think about it Feels like I'm going insane Yeah!_

We were singing along with it now.

_It's a thief in the night To come and grab you It can creep up inside you And consume you A disease of the mind It can control you It's too close for comfort Put on your green lights We're in the city of wonder Ain't gonna play nice Watch out, you might just go under Better think twice Your train of thought will be altered So if you must faulter be wise Your mind is in disturbia It's like the darkness is the light Disturbia Am I scaring you tonight Your mind is in disturbia Ain't used to what you like Disturbia Disturbia _

We had pulled up at the doctor's and were still sitting in the car. We had to wait for Renee anyways._Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Faded pictures on the wall It's like they talkin' to me Disconnectin' phone calls The phone don't even ring I gotta get out Or figure this shit out It's too close for comfort It's a thief in the night To come and grab you It can creep up inside you And consume you A disease of the mind It can control you I feel like a monster Put on your green lights We're in the city of wonder Ain't gonna play nice Watch out, you might just go under Better think twice Your train of thought will be altered So if you must faulter be wise Your mind is in disturbia It's like the darkness is the light Disturbia Am I scaring you tonight Your mind is in disturbia Ain't used to what you like Disturbia Disturbia _We had to turn the car off so we could go in. I walked with Rose while Alice was giving her usual greeting to Renee's baby. You would think the baby was in Alice's stomach! I checked in and waited in the chair.

"I can't wait to find out the gender!"

"That's a ways from now Alice!"

"I wish I knew the gender of yours Renee!"

"It's supposed to be a surprise!"

"Isabella Swan, the doctor will see you now." I bit my tongue while we all walked to the room. I didn't want to say anything I regret. I could have sworn I told them not to call me Isabella last time I was here…

"Nice to see you again Bella."

"Hello Dr. Cullen. I hope you don't mind, everyone wanted to come!"

"I don't mind at all!" I laid down and waited anxiously for the ultrasound. A few minutes later and I was squealing along with everyone!

"The baby is so cute!"

"I'm going to be a grandmother!"

"I can't wait to know the gender!" Dr Cullen just laughed at our behavior.

"Everything looks great, Bella!" I was filling giddy and extremely happy! This cute little baby was growing in _me_! We got the next appointment set, got the ultrasound picture, and headed out. Next stop, the mall!

"How are we suppose to get clothes if we don't know the gender?!"

"Alice, lay off the gender subject for 5 seconds!" It was really bugging me! Every time someone found some cute shirt or something, she would freak out on us! We got a few things that would work either way. Since Alice has like a gift with shopping, I knew we didn't have to worry about having too many things. She would go to the mall as soon as she knew.

"I don't know about you guys but I am starving!" We decided on subway. Thank goodness the line was short! We ordered and grabbed a table.

"I say we go see a movie."

"Yeah, I want to see The House Bunny!" Alice was already jumping in her seat.

"Oh yeah, I heard it was good!"

"Then it's set, to the- oh!" Renee's hands went to her stomach.

"Mom, what's wrong?!"

"It's nothing, just the food. Nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure? Maybe we should go to Dr. Cullen just to make sure."

"No no, it's fine now." I still wasn't sure but I decided to just take her word for it. We finished our lunch then headed to the car. Soon we were parked in front of the theatre and heading inside.

"I'll by the popcorn!" I walked off to the counter. "One large water, one large coke and two large popcorns, extra butter." I love popcorn! Plus, I was really craving it! The man handed me the drinks and popcorn, I paid and then headed for the group. We all made our rounds to the bathroom then settled into our seats.

"Sweet we didn't miss the beginning!" We had a tendency to do that a lot! The movie started and we all ate our popcorn in content.

I loved being with the people I loved! Even though Jason wasn't here…

We laughed together so much, though it could have been just the hormones! I don't think I've laughed this hard in forever! This is the life! I situated my self, trying to get comfortable again. I felt something wet on my foot. I leaned over to Alice.

"Did you spill the drink?"

"No." I felt someone's hand grab my arm.

"Bella. We need to go."

"What's that mom?"

"When have to go! Now!" She was really confusing me!

"What are you talking about?"

"It's time Bella!" I looked back at the floor. It was to dark though but I knew what the small puddle was now.

"Alice! Rose! We have to get to the hospital!" I helped Renee get up slowly. People looked at us with shock as we made our way to the car. We put Renee in the back, I got into the driver seat and Alice and Rose got in the back and passenger seat. I took my phone out as fast as possible.

_Ring…ring….ring…ring…ring…_

Answer the freaking phone!!

"Hello?"

"Phil! You have to get to the hospital!"

"Why? Is something wrong? Was there an accident?"

"No, Phil, it's time!"

"Time? What are you talking about?" Jesus…how can this man be so clueless?

"MOM IS HAVING HER BABY!"

"Why didn't you start with that? I'll be there as soon as possible!" With that he hung up. Next call, the boys! I quickly dialed Jason's number. Luckily he answered on the second ring.

"Hey Bells, how did the appointment go?"

"Jason! Tell the guys that Renee went into labor! We're heading to the hospital now! I have to go!" I hung up the phone so I could focus on driving. Alice and Renee screamed together. I can understand Renee, but Alice?

"Jeez woman! You nearly broke my hand!" Well that explains it! A few minutes later we pulled up to the hospital. We carefully got her out of the car and into the hospital. I ran to the woman behind the counter.

"Excuse me! My mom's in labor! Can we get a wheel chair, room, doctor, something!?" I was freaking out!

"Yes, right away!" Within minutes Renee was in a wheelchair and being pushed into a room. Then Phil arrived.

"What room is she in?!" I led him into the room where Renee was being prepped.

"Phil! Can you believe it? It's time!" Her face was glowing! I was about to leave but she stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?!"

"Um…in the waiting room?" It came out as a question.

"No you're not! I want you here with u when your brother or sister comes into the world!" Now I was glowing! I was going to witness the birth of my little sibling!

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! the next update might be next weekend...but idk for sure! you know skool...im puttin the sing and movie...oh and ultrasound on my page! the other one is already up! btw: the house bunny rocked! went to see it friday night! funny funny!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: don't hate me! I kno its been a while! But super busy here! On the verge of failing civics! The teacher has issues…lol! So this past week was spirit week! Wooo! Wacky tacky day was awesome! Too bad homecoming was canceled cuz of rain! Grrr! N-e ways! Easily side-tracked…sorry for the wait…its hard to keep up when we have to make our own constitution! Lol! Enjoy!**

* * *

**My Spark of Happiness**

"Push Mrs. Swan!" The room filled with Renee's screams. Phil was on her left side, holding her hand while I was at her right holding her other hand. I barely felt the pain shooting through my hand from Renee's death grip. I had so much adrenaline pumping through me, I felt as if I could win a wrestling match against Emmett!

"One more push!" Labor was brutal. Who knew 30 minutes could seem like a lifetime! Now here we are, just one moment away from being a big sister!

Then there it was. The miracle of a life. The sounds we have all been waiting for. The cries of a baby. I was no longer an only child. Mom had another child. Phil was a father.

"It's a baby boy!" Tears were streaming down my face, down Renee's face, and down Phil's face. This is the happiest moment of my life! I watched as Renee held her son for the first time.

"Mom, he's so cute! I have to go tell the others! I'll be right back." I made my way out and to the waiting room down the hallway. As soon as I turned the corner, I saw all there anxious faces. Alice and Rose jumped out of the chairs instantly.

"It's a healthy boy!" We all squealed with joy. The boys were wise to stay back until we got it out of our system! After we finished our squeal-jump parade, I ran into Jason's arms. I still had a lot of adrenaline going!

"Come one Alice and Rose! You have to see the baby!" Without another word I grabbed there arms and we ran back to the room. "Stay here. I'll go in and see if it's ok." I opened the door and closed it quietly. Renee was sitting in her bed and holding my baby brother. I love saying that! My baby brother!

"Hi mom. How's the baby?"

"Cade is great! And so cute! Look at him!" Renee was glowing just like she was on her wedding day.

"You named him Cade! I love it! Can Rose and Alice come in and see him?"

"Of course! I want them to see Cade!" I opened the door back up to see Alice and Rose standing there, looking very impatient I might add.

"Come on in guys! Baby Cade is so cute!" Alice being Alice danced into the room squealing.

"I love that name! Can I hold him?" Renee let Alice hold him and we all talked about how cute he was, who would all help out, and a way to celebrate. Which would be kind of hard considering we have a new baby. A new baby brother! I never get tired of that! We finally gave the baby back to Renee and Cade fell to sleep after a short time. Of course they wanted both Renee and Cade to stay over night. So the gang decided to head to my house.

"Why don't we head to the park? I need to run around! I still have some adrenaline pumping!" We all agreed and headed to the park. As soon as we parked, Alice ran off dragging poor little Jasper with her. Emmett, Rose, Jason , and me walked together in comfortable silence. Wait, let me repeat…Emmett, Rose, Jason…where was Edward? Where was my mind? How could I not have noticed he was missing?

"Where's Edward at?"

"He's on a date with some girl he met the other day." Rose answered.

"He's on a date." I tried to understand my feelings. Anger? Sadness? Confusion? What was that last one?

"You're not jealous are you cause you are already dating me so it shouldn't matter." Ah, yes. Jealous, that's the last one.

"Of course I'm not. Don't be silly!" Why would I be jealous when I have a wonderful boy friend?

"Bella, you're a horrible liar so just tell the truth. You're jealous that Edward is dating someone else besides you." Ouch harsh. I didn't even notice we had stopped walking until Rose mumbled something and dragged Emmett away.

"I'm not jealous Jason. I'm just a little mad that he wasn't there when my brother was born." Even this starting argument could stop the spark of happiness I got when I said my brother! No Bella, focus.

"Why should you be mad? Your boyfriend was there for it, that should be enough!" Ok, now he was making me mad.

"Don't even start with that Jason! I have ever right to want my friends to be there!"

"It's one thing to want Alice, Rose, and even Emmett there, but its another thing to want Edward there! The guy that you liked before!"

"What do you mean that I liked before? I never liked him more than a friend!" Ok, so that wasn't entirely true. I liked him before but I'm over it now, right? Wait, that's not a question. I AM over him. It was a small crush. He and I would have never dated.

"Oh come on! Everyone could see it in your eyes! The way you looked at him! You wanted to jump him ever minute you were around him!"

"I did not! Jeez! Who are you to tell me what I feel! It wasn't even none of your business!"

"You're right, it wasn't none of my business. But NOW it is! We're dating and you want to date someone else!" Ok, saying I'm ma right now would be an understatement. More like totally and completely pissed would still not be close enough!

"First, it is not your place to tell me who I like. Second, if I liked someone else, I wouldn't be dating YOU!" I was yelling by the end. We were both fuming and glaring at each other when Alice came running over.

"Jeez, you guys! People are staring! Leave the fights for home!" Jasper was walking over now.

"Alice, maybe you should leave them alone right now."

"No I shouldn't! Not with a pregnant Bella stressing! What have I told you about that? You could kill the baby!" I heard a few gasps nearby, breaking Jason and my glare. I looked over to see none other than the devil's themselves.

"Bella, Jason got you pregnant?!"

Crap.

This is definitely not how I planned on people finding out. In all their sluttish glory were Lauren and Tanya. Great, just great. How could this get any worse? Me and Jason are having our first fight, Lauren and Tanya know I'm pregnant, and they think the baby is Jason's. **(A/N: can we say ironic!)** School is going to suck tomorrow.

"I'm very disappointed in you Bella. And shocked that Jason would even get in the bed with _you_." Tanya was really helping my mood.

"Just as surprised as I am that Edward is on a date with someone besides you." Tanya's face turned to pure hatred. Mine would to if she got me that bad! Haha!

"I'm not surprised to see you're jealous even though you're dating Jason." Oh no she didn't.

"I wouldn't push me Tanya if you don't want that screwed up nose job fixed." I could hear Alice snickering from somewhere beside me.

"I would push the person who knows your deepest darkest secret, Bella." _Don't stress, it's not good for the baby. Don't jump her, it could hurt the baby. Walk away._ I had to repeat this a few times in my head. After a minute I turned around and headed to the car. I was screaming in my head from frustration. I am going to kill Alice, bring her back and do it again! At got into the passenger sat and slammed the door shut. Five minutes later and the rest of the crew piled in. No one talked the whole ride home. I stared out the window trying so hard to calm down. I kept repeating in my head, save it for when we get inside.

Rose spoke up when we were right around the corner form my house.

"I told Edward to come to your house after the date so he should be there." Sure enough, I saw his car parked in the driveway. We all got out just as quiet as we were during the ride. I was the first to walk through the door. I saw Edward watching TV in the living room. I walked toward the couch and turned around before sitting, knowing the one I wanted would be there.

"WHAT THE HELL ALICE?! YOU CAN'T JUST GO AROUND YELLING I'M PREGNANT! ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE MY LIFE HARDER THAN IT ALREADY IS?! NOW I'M GOING TO BE THE HIGHLIGHT OF EVERY FREAKING RUMOR! THIS IS HELPING MY STRESS!" Deep breath. I felt a little better, until I saw the look on Alice's face.

"DO NOT YELL AT ME! I WAS WORRIED ABOUT THE FACT THAT YOU WERE PUTTING YOUR BABY AT RISK! I KEEP TELLING YOU! **STOP STRESSING!** AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOW? STRESSING!" Now we were both breathing heavy.

"HOW CAN I NOT STRESS?! TANYA AND LAUREN KNOW I'M PREGNANT! AND ON TOP OF THAT, THEY THINK IT'S BECAUSE I SLEPT WITH JASON!"

"IT'S NOT LIKE YOU CAN KEEP THIS HIDDEN FOREVER! YOU'RE GETTING BIGGER EVERYDAY! THEY'RE BOND TO FIND OUT!" I felt like such a jerk right now. Curse hormones! This whole mess was screwing up everything!

"I'm sorry Alice. I just panicked. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I…I wasn't thinking." I sat down next to a very scared Edward.

"You were just being a caring friend. I know, I ws just freaking out a little"

I was being the one thing I hated, a Tanya. That was what Rose, Alice and I called it when you acted like a total beeyotch. We sometimes called it a Lauren.

"It's ok Bella. Just try to think before you speak, ok?"

"Is all that yelling necessary?! Jeez, lets bring it down a notch." Some blonde girl I've never seen walked into the room. I looked at her like she was crazy. Everyone looked at her as if she just walked into a locked cage with a hungry lion in it, all probably thinking, is she an idiot? My temper flared again.

"What did you just say?"

"Did I stutter? Stop. Yelling." Who is this? Some replica of Tanya? I was standing again glaring at Edward.

"Who is this and why did you bring her here?"

"Bella! Think!" Alice put her hands on my shoulders and turned me around to face her. "Deep breath." I took about 5 deep breaths before I actually started to calm down some. "Now, I think you should apologize." Wow, she sounded like my mother! I would laugh if I wasn't kind of scared of Alice. I slowly turned toward Edward, but Alice stopped me. "I meant to Becky." I looked at her like she was crazy. I already knew she meant the blonde tramp. "Now."

"I'm sorry. Got to love the hormones huh?" I let out a laugh though it was halfhearted. She just glared at me. I ignored her and turned back to Edward. I sat back down next to him resting my hand on his.

"I'm really sorry Edward. Jeez, I'm apologizing a lot today!" I let out a real laugh this time. "You forgive me?"

"Of course, Bella." He gave me that crooked smile that anyone could love. I got up and headed for the kitchen to get popcorn. "Movie time!"

"I'm choosing this time!" Came Emmett's booming voice.

"It better be something good." I was not sitting through a cheesy comedy like last time. I popped the popcorn and made the drinks. While in the process Jason came in. I didn't look at him though, I was still a little mad at him.

"Hey." Hey, was that it? Whoa Bella, don't say that out loud. Take Alice's advice. Think.

"Hey." Simple, no more problems.

"I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't have said what I said."

"Don't be. You were kind of right. I used to have a crush on Edward but it was nothing. I don't anymore. I'm with you now and that's all that matters." And that was the truth. He must have saw that because he pulled me into his embrace.

"My life's a mess." A total and complete mess.

"But you can get through it." He raised my chin up and placed a small kiss on my lips. "Now lets go see what movie we're watching.

"Totally action packed _Live Free or Die Hard_!" I wonder if Emmett was ease dropping? Who cares, I'm around the people I love…and I have a baby brother! Yup! That same spark of happiness is there! Ugh, but tomorrow will be hell.

* * *

**A/N: no flames plz! I know…we all hate Jason…I do too! But what kinda story would it be with no drama and suspense…and total irony! Lol! and the baby's name, Cade is my cousin's name! so cute! i luv him!**

**Btw: Live free or die hard is an awesome movie! Yup!  
****So next chapter we see how the school day goes! Du du du! Lol! Now…review! And I'll put the trailer for the movie on my page…**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: so my keyboard is fixed! Yay! A very big and special thanks to ****Emzii****! Thank you thank you thank you! Lol!**

* * *

**Teen Pregnancy Campaign**

I walked down the hall, my hand in Jason's. Hmm, no one's staring. Nothing out of the ordinary. I'm still waiting for it to happen. Why hasn't she told anyone? I'm 13 weeks pregnant which means it's been 1 week since the devils found out I was pregnant. Yet, here I stand, no one else knowing my secret. But why?!

I know why.

The little tramps are waiting for the perfect time! They have to be! Lauren and Tanya are not nice in any way, shape, or form! Let's run over the events coming up.

There's Valentines Day, I don't see why hey would blow it then. Unless they do it at the dance but I'm trying to avoid the dance!

There's the annual school talent show. Not performing at that thing! I will go to support Alice and Rose's act. Singing of course with their beautiful voices.

Edward's birthday party is coming up in march. Him being him, it will be huge. Everyone just loves Edward. That seems like a time they would do it. Hmmm.

UGH! This was killing me! No Bella, listen to Alice! Stop stressing!

"You ok Bella?" I had almost forgot that Jason was right in front of me. It used to be Edward that would sit with me in third period, but a new semester has started and it's Jason and me in Algebra 2. Though I loved Jason, I missed Edward being in my class a lot!"

"Yeah, just thinking. It's nothing." He just shrugged and turned his attention to the teacher that had started class, leaving me to my thoughts.

I glanced over to Tanya and Lauren who just so happened to end up in my class. They were giggling about some stupid crap they said. I am so screwed.

Class inched by as did 3rd period. When I walked into the lunch room I heard a teacher talking. Normally I wouldn't notice but I heard, "That's a great idea Tanya!"

Tanya having a great idea? Haha! I couldn't help the giggles that escaped my lips. I was still giggling when the teacher called my name, still giggling when I stopped in front of he.

"Bella! Tanya just came up with the greatest idea!" I giggled even more. I don't know why but I couldn't stop.

"As you know there is a Teen Pregnancy Campaign coming up soon. You'd be the perfect person to make the speech to the school!" My giggle stopped short and my face turned to total shock. What did she just say?

"You'll be talking to the student body about teen pregnancy, ways to prevent it, and all that." Ah, I thought that's what I heard.

"Uh, I don't think I'm the right one for that." I was glaring at Tanya now.

"Nonsense! You are the one we are looking for! You need to get a speech ready and we'll rehearse it."

"I really think someone else should do that." How could I do that when I was getting bigger everyday because of a baby?! I'll be considered a huge hypocrite and then rumors will fly and I'll be once again stressing! I hate Tanya so so much.

"Oh come on! You'll be great! Nothing to be nervous about!" Nervous? Nervous! Is this woman crazy? "So get started in that speech because the Campaign is next week!"

"But…but I can't!"

"Why not?"

"I just can't" She was making this so freaking difficult!

"There must be a reason."

"Yeah Bella, there must be a reason!" Note to self, break Tanya's jaw.

"I don't have to tell you anything." Nor could I you idiot! So stop pushing me!

"It's nothing to worry about, you'll do fine!" Jeez, can't this woman take no for an answer? "Just a simple speech."

"I can't."

"Are you worried about school work?"

"No."

"Is it test?"

"No."

"Trouble at home?"

"No!"

"Come on Bella tell us." I am going to kill Tanya if she doesn't shut her trap!

"What is it Bella?"

"BECAUSE I'M PREGNANT!" Please, PLEASE tell me I just screamed that in my head!

I looked around the room. No such luck. Everyone had gotten completely quiet and were staring. Why do teachers have to push my buttons?

Alice and Rose's jaws ha dropped. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett's jaw had made it past the floor! Jason had stopped mid bite of his apple and was staring just like everyone else. Why o why was I cursed with a big fat mouth? No matter what you never learn to close it. **(so true…for me anyways)**

"What?! Bella, you're pregnant? I thought you were better than that, sleeping with Jason. Tsk tsk tsk." Tanya was shaking her head at me and everyone started whispering to each other. Normally I would personally beat Tanya's butt up and down the halls but now all I wanted to do was cry, and not in front of a crowd. I ran blindly out of the cafeteria. How can life get worse?

I ran to the bathroom. I wanted to go home badly but Jason was my ride home. I hid in the last stall, sliding down the wall tears running down my face. With no one to comfort me, I went to the one thing that always did…my iPod.

I dug it out of my purse and shoved the earphones in. The first song that played was _afterlife by avenged sevenfold._

_Like walking into a dream, so unlike what you've seenso unsure but it seems, 'cause we've been waiting for youFallen into this place, just giving you a small tasteof your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anywayI see a distant light, but girl this can't be rightSuch a surreal place to see so how did this come to beArrived too earlyAnd when I think of all the places I just don't belongI've come to grips with life and realize this is going too far_

That's exactly what happened. Everything in my life went to far.

_I don't belong here, we gotta move on dear escape from this afterlife'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from hereA place of hope and no pain, perfect skies with no rainCan leave this place but refrain, 'cause we've been waiting for youFallen into this place, just giving you a small tasteof your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anywayThis peace on earth's not right (with my back against the wall)No pain or sign of time (I'm much too young to fall)So out of place don't wanna stay, I feel wrong and that's my signI've made up my mind_

_Gave me your hand but realize I just wanna say goodbyePlease understand I have to leave and carry on my own life_

That's exactly what I need to do, carry on with my life. But every time I try I get pulled back into trouble. Can't anyone just leave me alone? That one's easy to answer…nope! I wonder if I could get home schooling.

"Bella? Are you in here?" The stall door opened and Alice and Rose walked in. Alice sat down by my side, wrapping her arms around me and Rose crotched in front of me.

"Come one Bella, let's take you home. Ok?" I just nodded my head and let them help me up. They led me to the car. Luckily the halls were empty since lunch wasn't over yet. We drove to my house but I didn't want to get out and face Renee.

"Where's Jason?"

"We told him to stay. We thought you needed a girl's day out." I nodded my head again.

"You want to go to my house instead? We can pig out and watch movies." I smiled at Alice. What would I do without her?

"Let's stop by the store first."

We stocked up on every snack known to man! Then rented so many movies, I don't know how we're going to watch them all! We placed the snacks all around us and popped in the first movie. All day we screamed, laughed, cried, and just had a good time. Exactly what I needed!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"No, I can't do it! Maybe I should just stay at home for a while until this blows over."

"Blow over? Bella! Come on, you can do this! I'll be by your side all day long! Now get out of the car!" Alice was trying to pull me out but I was not going into that school! "What about Algebra 2 or Spanish?"

"You'll have Jason now let go of the car!"

"No, you let go of me!" She released my hand and stood there glaring at me with hands on her hips. I could see Jasper, Edward and Emmett coming up from behind Alice.

"This is freaking ridiculous! You will be ok Bella! It may be hard but you have to go to school! We will all be here for you!"

"What's going on over here guys?" Emmett reached us first.

"Hey Emmett, you think you can get Bella out of the car?"

"No! Stay away from me!" I slammed the car door shut and locked my door. I saw them talking to each other and then Edward started walking to the other side of the car and opened the door. Well aren't I a smart cookie, forgetting to lock all doors. He got in and shut the door. I kept my eyes straight ahead.

"Bella, why won't you get out of the car?"

"Like you don't know. Everyone's going to think I slept with Jason and think I'm a slut!"

"So, let them think what they want to think. What's important is that you know what happened."

"Oh come on Edward! This is high school! Kids are like lions and I'm going to be their meal to fight over."

"That's a little extreme, don't you think? They'll talk for a while but then they'll find someone else to torture." He was making too much sense. How could he do that? Trick me into doing something like this?

"What about Tanya or Lauren. Jessica?"

"I think you can handle them. You've already dealt with Tanya once." He chuckled and I couldn't help but laugh at the memory. I finally looked at him.

"You really think I can get through this?" If gave me that beautiful crooked smile.

"Of course you can. Plus, you have all of us." He grabbed a strand of hair that had fallen out of place and tucked it behind my ear.

"Ok. I'll go, but if it turns into a completely disaster then I blame you!" I unlocked the door and stood up slowly.

"It will be ok Bella, come on." Alice hooked her arm around mine and we walked toward the building. This is going to be some day!

"Um, Alice, where's Rose at?" I haven't seen her since she left last night.

"Oh, she just had to take care of something." I could of sworn I saw a smile on her face. We were getting closer and people had started to stare. Some started to whisper. Oh crap. It already sucks and the bell hasn't even rung for class to start! I stopped in front of the door.

"I change my mind. I can't do this." I turned around but Edward was standing there. He took my face in his hands.

"You've gotten this far already Bella. You can do this!" I turned back around reluctantly, took one big breath and opened the doors.

"You really should watch where you're going Tanya." Walking by was the nurse and Tanya, who was holding a bloody tissue to her nose. Following them was a smirking Rose.

"Oh my ga! Rose! Did you do that?"

"Me? Of course not she "ran" into the "door"." She put air quotes around ran, and door. I love Rose! She hooked her arm around mine and we made our way through the crowd.

"Wait, where's Jason at?" Before they could answer, a pair of hands covered my eyes. "Jason! Where have you been?"

"Sorry, I woke up late this morning. How are you doing?"

"Surprisingly good."

"Good. Well I have to get to class. See you later." A quick kiss and he left for his class. Then Alice and Rose were gone along with Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. I had my first class all alone.

* * *

**A/N: It was very hard to find a good stopping point! lol! i hope u liked it! now click that button down there and review!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: who saw the new trailer for twilight?! I did and I screamed! Yes I'm a total luzer! Haha!**

* * *

**Quarantine!**

"Alice, I just want to forget about it ok? I don't want to stress or be upset. I want to hang out with my friends!"

She was determine to find out about my day in school. There was no way I was telling her now! Don't give me that look! I summed it up for her, horrible. That will have to hold her. It will have to hold you guys too.

"So what do you want to do?" They all stared at me waiting for an answer. It was making me feel subconscious.

"I don't know. I just need something to get it off my mind!"

"How about a movie?" This is why I love Jason! He always knows what to do! Well, that and he's a good kisser…anyways!

"Perfect! Let's go see Quarantine!" Everyone agreed and we were off! It was Friday so we knew it would be crowded. The show time was at 9:45 pm. We got there at 9:30 and got tickets and popcorn. Then to the seats!

We went as far up as we could that had enough seats together. Rose got the aisle seat, Emmett beside her, then Alice, Jasper, Becky (yes, the little slut is still around!), Edward, me, and finally Jason. I really hated Becky but Edward talked to her and so we don't talk to each other, me and Becky that is.

"No talking during the movie!"

"Give me the popcorn!"

"I'm holding the candy!""Turn. Off. All. The. Phones."

"Get off my arm rest!"

"I can't see! Tell the loser to move!"

Ah, the movies. When we all go this is how it ends up. Many arguments until previews start. Then we all shut it because previews are the best part! Well, maybe not the BEST part. But they're still good.

So the previews went through and the movie started. The lady came up and she was a news lady. Honestly, the minute I saw it, I didn't think it would be the best.

"AHHH!" Stratch that! Did I just say not the best? What do I know?! This movie is insane! Alice is sitting in Jasper's lap, since she is small enough to do so without blocking the screen. Rose is leaning over the cup holder, a death grip on Emmett. Becky is probably killing Edward's hand right now, and me? Well I have the cup holder up and leaning on Jason, his arm around me, and my hands are covering my face! I still see the screen but it's a weird thing I do, cover my cheeks or something.

"AHH!" My arm whipped across Jason, basically whacking him in the stomach. Not my fault though, it's the movie!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Oh my ga! The best ever!"

"Look at my hands! I've been shivering through the whole freaking movie!" Alice held her hands out. We were all freaked out! Well, the girls anyways! The guys were saying how awesome it was! It was awesome! But real freaky!

"So did it work Bella?" Jason turned to me.

"Work? What do you mean?"

"Did the movie take your mind off of school?" Hmm, it did. I totally forgot about that.

"Yeah, I guess it did." I plopped down on the couch. We had got home a few minutes ago.

"So…tell us! I've been dying to know!" Only Alice. I guess I should.

"Ok, I'll tell you. But don't tell Edward because he'll freak! And definitely not Becky! (They had to go) So I go into class after you guys walked off…"

_Flashback_

_I walked into the classroom. Everyone's eyes came to me. Even the teachers! Maybe I'm being paranoid._

_Someone did that annoying cough-insult thing._

"_Cough-slut-cough." You're kidding right? "Cough-slut-cough." Apparently not. I took my seat. Class started and I thought everything would be fine. Let me say that again, I thought! Someone threw a paper ball on my desk. When I opened it up it said, "Slut."_

"_Give it a rest!"_

"_Ms. Swan! Any reason why you're interrupting my class?" Great, now the teacher is on my back._

"_No."_

"_Good, then I would love to continue." I wish I knew who was the freak that keeps calling me a slut. I will beat their a-_

"_Bella." My thoughts were interrupted by someone whispering my name. I turned my head to see it was Tanya._

"_What do you want Tanya?"_

"_How do you do it?"_

"_Do what?"_

"_You know, live with yourself." What is she talking about?_

"_I don't have time for this Tanya. Go scrape that gunk off your eyes."_

"_I mean, sleeping with Jason after being raped? Then getting pregnant. Who knows, you might even have some disease."_

"_If you'd scrape the gunk out of your brain, you'd know to shut up!"_

"_Bella! To the office!" Ugh! Can the day get any worse?_

_Yes, yes it can. I was now sitting in the principal's office. She walked in and the look she gave me! Just like the rest of the students!_

"_Bella, why are you here?"_

"_I interrupted class because-"_

"_You interrupted class? That's not like you."_

"_But it was Tanya-"_

"_So you're trying to blame Tanya for interrupting class?"_

"_No, she was-"_

"_So you're saying she what?"_

"_She was provoking me and-"_

"_She made you interrupt class?"_

"_No! You're not listening to me! "_

"_Don't talk back to me Ms. Swan! You're lucky I don't suspend you!" Suspend me?! She rarely does that! She's just discriminating against my pregnant self!_

"_I wasn't talking back to you! Maybe you should listen to me for one minute!"_

"_I will not be disrespected! After school detention Saturday!"_

_End flashback_

"Wait, you have after school detention Saturday?!" The only reason Alice was freaking out was because we had plans to shop.

"Nope, I'm not going. I'm not getting punished for something so stupid!"

"My girlfriend is so devious!"

"That's why you love me!"

"So we're still shopping?"

"Yes Alice, we're still shopping," I feel so loved.

"You want me to put bees in the principal's office?"

"No Emmett! Let's not give her a heart attack!" For the next few hours we talked about ways to torture the principal and then finally we passed out in the living room. What a day!

**

* * *

**

**A/N: this was just like a filler. I was kind of stuck so this was better than nothing!**

**Quarantine was awesome! I just saw it tonite! I was shivering and no movie has ever scared me! It was awesome! Everyone was screaming in the theater! Haha! I'm putting the trailer up on my page! So review! Woooo!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: ok so last chap was kind of suckish but this one will be so much better! Trust me! Lol! **

* * *

**My Memorable Speech**

"Are you ok?"

"Yup."

"Nervous?"

"Honestly, no."

"Good luck, I know you can do this!" With a final hug from Alice and the rest of the gang, they went to find their seats. How I wasn't nervous, I do not know. Maybe it's the fact that it's talking about something I've experienced, even if I don't remember it. As I made my way onto the stage people started whispering to each other. Yup, I was still the hot topic for gossip but for once I didn't care. I took a deep breath as the lights dimmed and darkness filled the room. I clicked the botton for the first picture to display and the room was filled with dim light again.

"Every year we date a sensitive guy from school. We have a family gathering or visit a distant aunt, uncle, grandfather, cousin. We go to parties. Or maybe you just hang out at home. They all seem fun or harmless and it's all you think about for a while. But why are you remembering it? Is it the friends you got to hang out with, the jokes you shared, or maybe a first kiss? You may remember those nights for those reasons, but 272,350 people in 2006 remembered those nights they had because of the sudden turn it took."

I clicked the button on the remote again and a digital clock displayed. The time was 9:04. "Watch the clock." Everyone got quiet as they watched the seconds ticked by. Two minutes passed and it was 9:06.

"Someone was just sexually assaulted somewhere in the U.S. Every two minutes someone becomes a victim of sexual assault. They were walking home from work or having fun at a party and now their lives are flipped upside down. I know what you're thinking. 'This will never happen to me.' That's exactly what I thought. Then I woke up in a hospital, raped and pregnant." The whispers started again. I waited until it got quiet again. Then started my speech again.

"You should always be ready for anything. No matter how unlikely it may seem. That is why I have this sign up sheet for self defense class. The classes will be held after school in the gym." That took some major strings to pull, courtesy of Carlisle. "Not only should you know how to defend yourself, but you should know safety tips." I clicked the button to show the first tip.

"You should never walk the streets alone. Especially women. Walk with a friend, your boyfriend, or anyone trustworthy. Never take alleys."

I clicked it again.

"When walking to your car alone, be aware of your surroundings. If there is a van or any car with sliding doors, walk back inside and have someone walk you to your car. Some people will pull you in while you are searching for your keys or trying to get into your car.

"If you see a man sitting alone in his car beside your car, again, go inside and have someone escort you back to your car."

The next slide was a picture of a women looking out of her window and sounds of a crying baby were echoing through the room. Funny right? Nope.

"A women was staying in her house alone late one night when she heard the sound of a crying baby outside. She thought it was strange since it was so late at night. She called the police instead of going outside. What did the police say? Stay inside! If you ever here the sound of a crying baby outside your house, call the police immediately! Police believe that criminals will get women out of their homes by playing the recording of a crying baby.

"Never leave your drink unattended at a party. Someone could spike your drink and next thing you know, you're waking up having no memory of the ni-" I stopped completely, my mind shutting down. The only part of me that moved were my eyes, and they froze as soon as they found Jason.

"_No no no no no!"_ I repeated it in my head at least a hundred times. His eyes were full of confusion but soon narrowed at me. Did he know? Is he really the one? But we're dating, why would he be dating me?! Help me someone!

My legs carried me off the stage, my vision blurred with tears. I kissed him, I was alone with him, he was with Alice and Rose! He was the father of my baby!

I should feel relieved right? I know who my attacker is and now I can tell the police and-

"Whoa!" I turned the corner and walking my way was _him._ Ugh, I can't even say his name! I feel so violated! He grabbed my arms and pinned me against the wall.

"One word to anyone and I won't only kill you, but I'll take Alice, Rosalie, your mom, your brother, everyone with you! Got that?" I could only nod my head. I was so dead. What was I going to do?! My thoughts were cut off by Alice's voice. Then Jason pulled me into a hug. I would have loved nothing more than to kick him in the groin, but Alice had turned the corner and Jason could hurt us both. I couldn't do that to little Alice.

I could only see lips moving, I could only hear the sound of my own heart pounding. I was completely numb. I couldn't move at all. It was a miracle that I could breath! I faintly heard the mumbling of Jason and then he was pulling me away from a worried Alice.

He shoved me into his car and we were driving off. Some part of me said I should be worried, that I should be fighting back. I was in his car alone for Christ's sakes! But I was still numb, then we pulled in front of my house.

"Not one word." That was the last thing Jason said before pulling off, leaving me standing there in front of my house. I walked into the house showing no emotions. Maybe it was because I wasn't feeling them. I heard baby Cade crying from his room. I made my way upstairs. I saw Renee laying on her bed, completely exhausted. I should go get Cade before he wakes her up.

I went down the hallway and into his room. I changed his diaper and fed him some formula, then sat in the rocking chair and waited for him to fall asleep.

What was I going to do? I couldn't tell anyone or he could hurt Cade or Alice or Rose. What if he hurt Renee? I couldn't live with myself.

And for the first time in what seems like forever, I prayed. I prayed for my family, for my friends, and for my baby growing in my stomach. I couldn't help the tears that feel now.

Jason was my rapist, and now that I knew, I couldn't do a thing about it.

* * *

**A/N: AHHHH! She knows she knows! Lol! It took so long but now someone knows, but what will she do? I feel so evil!**

**The next chapter is def going to be a toughie after this chap! I know what you want, KILL JASON! Haha! **

**Btw: the things Bella said in the speech are actual facts.**

**You know the drill…review! Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

****

A/N: Not much to say but here's the next chap! Enjoy!

* * *

**You Know, He Knows, We All Know**

_Lay your head down just for now  
Space fills your mind and you dream awhile  
The sun floods your room as you drown  
your lungs full of breathing  
Your true love believe_

_One more time to say I love you always  
and keeping faith letting love find a way_

_Move let the stars suck you in  
Hold tight, the night's air and breathe again  
Let go and be burnt by the moon  
Your hands full of feeling your true love, Believe _

_One more time to say I love you always  
and keeping faith letting love find a way_

I saw Alice's lips move but I didn't want to turn my song off. Find A Way was my new favorite song. It's so peaceful, I could use some peace. Plus, the less contact between us the better. I couldn't drag down Alice or Rose with me.

I tried to ignore her, pretending I didn't see or hear her. It's harder than it seems with Alice. Next thing I know, my headphones are getting ripped out of my ears.

"Hey!"

"Stop ignoring me Bella! What is up with you?!"

"Nothing! I wasn't ignoring you, I didn't hear you! What did you want?"

"I was asking you if you wanted to go see a movie. Apparently you're more interested in your music than your friends and boyfriend." My anger flared when she said boyfriend.

"No I'm not! I just -didn't hear you ok?!"

"Ok, jeez." I think I heard her mumble something about hormonal pregnant women. "So do you?"

"You mean just you and me? What happened to Rose?"

"You really weren't listening. Remember? Rose and Emmett left to get ready for their date, Edward and Jasper had a family thing and Jason had to meet up with his mom." I looked to see that we were the only ones there. The whole gang were eating at Wholly Guacamole. I guess everyone left.

"Yeah sure, a movie."

"Are you sure you're ok Bella? You've been out of it all week." Alice could always tell when something was wrong. How could I lie? She would know, but I couldn't tell her the truth.

"Nothing is wrong, I'm just tired." Ugh, not the look. She always gave the 'Shut up, I'm not stupid. I know you're lying to me you idiot!' look when I was lying.

"Come on Bella! Is it Jason? You two barely touch each other anymore! You guys used to be all lovey dovey! It was pretty sick."

"It's nothing Alice." It was only a matter of time before she knew.

"Ever since that speech you've been jumpy and zoned out. I'm worried about you Bells. You know you can trust me." The look she gave me, I could only sigh. It wasn't her I couldn't trust, it was Jason.

"Wait, you started acting weird right after the speech. Bella, you better tell me what's up! Talk about rape then change like this, something is up." I think I felt the color drain from my face.

"Oh God Bella, please don't tell me. You remember don't you! How could you keep something like that from me?!" How can Alice figure this stuff out?! She is some freaking mind reader!

"Alice, you are so wrong. I don't remember anything about that night. If I did I would go to the police."

"Come on! it's all there! You made a speech on rape, you run out in the middle of it, Jason rushes out of the room with a look of not concern or fear, but anger? I don't know but it wasn't good. You and Jason don't talk much, don't touch, don't do anything! He's like a helicopter! Hovering over you all the time! Admit it! You remember what happened and you know who it is, just as I do. Jason raped you!"

"Shut up Alice! You don't need to yell!" This little mind reader is trying to get us 3 killed.

"Oh my ga! Bella, we have to tell someone!" She was reaching for her phone, but I stopped her before she could press one button.

"Alice no! You can't tell anyone! And don't dare let Jason know that you found out! He'll hurt you and I couldn't live with myself!" I could see her eyes tear up. "Please Alice! Do not cry, I fell bad enough as it is!" She flung her arms around me.

"Oh Bella! I am never going to be able to leave you alone again! We have to tell Rose at least! And Jasper and Emmett and Edward! We have to keep you safe at least! We won't let him hurt you!"

"No Alice! No one can know! I didn't want you knowing! It's too much of a risk!" I looked around to see people staring at us as if we were crazy. "Maybe we should leave." We got up, check already paid for, and walked to the car. The ride home was spent in silence. I'm sure she was trying to figure out a reason to tell someone else, but I was not letting that happen.

Soon we got to my house. Thankfully the house was empty since baby Cade had a doctor's appointment. I didn't want to deal with Renee today. She would know something was up, just like all week.

We walked in the door and went up to my room, still quiet. Alice was in deep thought, her eyes gazed over. Any other time I would laugh at her deep concentration, but today was not a funny day. I sat on the bed and watched her pace the room.

"Alice, um, you going to tell me what you're thinking about?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was just…nothing." I was the one acting weird?

"So we could watch a movie, or something else. What do you want to do?" Before she could answer, my phone started to ring. Before I could look to see who it was, she snatched the phone out of my hands. By the look on her face I knew who it was.

"Alice, no!" Too late, she pressed send.

"Hello Jason, what do you want?" Her tone scared even me!

"Alice! If he knows you know then we're both toast!" She only shushed me and then put the phone on speaker.

"-Bella, I need to talk to her." Jason sounded annoyed, angry. Please don't tell me he picked up on Alice's knowledge!

"She is busy. You can talk to me. What do you want?"

"I think you better give her the phone right now, Alice." Alice was debating whether or not I should talk to him. Ha, I was debating that myself!

"Fine, I'll go get her." She pointed to the phone for me to talk. What was I going to say?

"Hello?"

"What the hell did you say Bella?!"

"What are you taking about, Jason?"

"You know what I'm talking about! You told Alice didn't you?!""No! I didn't tell her anything!" That was partially true.

"Well, you must have because you don't get pissed at someone for no reason!" What do I say? Think Bella think!"Her and Jasper got into an argument! She's mad. It's nothing."

"Bella, I'm not an idiot. Anyone with eyes knows you're lying right now!"

"Whatever Jason." Click. I hung up on him. Oh well, he'll get over it.

"I think I'll spend the night tonight. Let me go to my house and pick up some stuff."

"Alice, maybe you should just stay here, borrow some of my clothes."

"Don't worry about it. He knows I'm with you. I'll go get some clothes, maybe go pick up some snacks and then come right back."

"Ok, but hurry. If you're not back in an hour I'm calling someone!" She rolled her eyes and walked out. I heard her car pull away. Let the suspense begin!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Here I am, pacing back and forth in front of the door. I've been debating whether or not I should drive by Alice's house. It's been 45 minutes since she's left. It shouldn't take this long to go get some clothes and snacks!

"Where are you Alice?!" I heard the door open from behind me but when I turned around it was Renee and Phil with baby Cade.

"Hey mom. How was the appointment?"

"Perfect! Little Cade is perfectly healthy!" Renee was beaming, like usual. Every since Cade was born she had to be the happiest person alive! "What are you doing? You seem a little antsy."

"Just waiting for Alice. She's sleeping over tonight. That's ok, right?"

"Of course! I just hope she doesn't mind waking up early with the baby crying." Knowing Alice, she'll be up before the baby! "I'm going to go lay him down. He's a bit grumpy. Then maybe I'll catch a nap!"

"K mom." I wasn't paying too much attention anymore. I could hear Alice's car pull up.

"Did you hear me Bella?"

"Huh? Oh sorry mom, what did you say?"

"I said you should invite Jason over sometime. I haven't seen him in quite a while!" You're not going to either. I heard the door opening again from behind me.

"Hey Alice! What took you so long? I was just about-" My sentence trailed off along with my thoughts. Alice turned and faced me. I could see her lip was busted and a bruise was already forming on her cheek.

"Alice, did Jason do that to you?"

"I don't think Jason went to go meet with his mom."

"We're calling Jasper!" Before she could say anything I was pulling her to my room with my phone out, dialing the number.

"No Bella! What if he gets hurt?! At least call Emmett." I couldn't help but laugh out.

"You really think he could hurt Jasper? He may not be as big as Emmett but he is still just about as tough! Plus, Emmett and Rose went on a date, they could be doing God knows what!" The phone was ringing.

"Hello?"

"Jasper! I think you should come over."

"Bella? I can't, we have guest over and Mom would murder us if I left!"

"You get Edward and bring your butts over here now!"

"Bella, we can't right now. We'll come over later." He wants to play hard ball, fine!

"Jasper, it's Alice! She-" He cut me off before I could finish.

"Alice? Is something wrong? Is she hurt? What happened?"

"Yes! Something is wrong! Get Edward and come over as soon as possible!" I hung up before he could ask anymore questions.

"Bella! Now we'll have to tell them and they will get hurt!"

"Shut it Alice! Mom is here and she doesn't need to know! They will not get hurt! I'm not going to let Jason hit you and let him get away with it!" I could see the tears building up. Oh the guilt! I threw my arms around her.

"I'm so so so so sorry Alice!"

"Bella, you have nothing to be sorry for! It's Jason."

"I know but I brought everyone into this mess!"

"You did not bring anyone down." We heard the door bell ring. Phil or Renee must have got it because soon we heard foot steps on the stairs. Then the door burst open. Jasper was over in a flash, taking Alice into his arms. Then Edward came through the door. As soon as he took in my tearstained face, he took me into his arms.

"Who did this to you Alice?" You could hear the anger in Jasper's voice.

"It-it wa-was Jason." Now Alice was sobbing, only making my guilt worse.

"Jason as in Bella's boyfriend?"

"He is not my boyfriend!"

"Why would he hurt you, Alice?"

"He hurt her because she found out about h-him!" Now I was crying! Being hormonal sucks.

"Found out, what are you talking about?"

"Jason is her rapist, Jasper! It was him and when he found out I knew he threatened me and hit me!" Now Edward was really angry.

"He was the one who raped you? He's dead!" Edward started heading for the door.

"Edward no! I can't let you get hurt too!"

"I'm not letting him get away with it!"

"Please Edward! Just stay here tonight." His face softened. He wrapped his arms around me again.

"I won't go anywhere tonight. I'll stay here with you Bella." For the first time in a while, I felt safe. It was like a huge weight was just lifted from my chest. I was safe in Edward's arms, as Alice was in Jasper's.

* * *

**A/N: So Edward and Jasper and Alice know! Oh the suspense is killing me! Lol! So next chapter we will find out what Edward does! You'd be surprised at what happens!! **

**Btw: I've taken Becky out of the picture. It didn't work out for them….go ahead, do a victory dance! Lol!**


	16. Chapter 16

**

* * *

**

a/n: This would have been up early but there were midterms this week. Sorry! This week will be just as busy. New chapters in school to learn, doctor's appointment, hair cut…and best of all HALLOWEEN! Woop woop!o the story starts off like ur watchin the news...

* * *

**The Coward Ran**

CNN…

"We all know about the young teen, Bella Swan, who was brutally beat and raped at a party months ago. She woke up in a hospital with no memory of the event. Now she knows and her rapist is missing. Police arrived at his apartment just hours ago. There were no evidence of where he has went. Be aware of this man (picture displayed on TV). Police do not know if he is armed, but he could still be dangerous. If you have any information on Jason Cain, call 911 or your local police station."

CNBC…

"He was no where to be found. Students at South Carolina High are all being questioned by police along with faculty members.

Fox…

"Police say if he is caught, he can only be held for threats!!"

"So you're saying that he won't be arrested for rape or assualt?"

"That's right. At least until the baby is born. All evidence were gone by the time they found out she was rape. They didn't even know until after she got pregnant. Once Jason is caught, they will arrest him for the threats and get DNA, but no punishment can be given for rape! Not until the baby is born and DNA test will be done."

"I tell you Julie, it's outrageous! An innocent girl going through so much and her attacker can't be put away for the right reasons."

**Bella PoV**

Do not stress. Do not stress. Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out.

"Close your eyes and get rid of all thoughts. Empty your head and let go of all worries. Breath in slowly. Hold it. Release through your mouth. Good."

Alice and I decided to take yoga. She is always trying something new every month, seriously. Since I'm pregnant I thought, hey, what could it hurt? So here I am, relieving stress. After the whole Jason deal, I really need to relax.

Oh, you don't know? Let me fill you in. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett went to Jason's apartment. Yeah, I decided to let them kick his butt. Me and Alice were filling Rose in on everything since she was on her date with Emmett when I found out

_-Flash Back-_

"_I'm so so sorry Bella! Are you all right?" Us three were in a group huge, crying. Rose and Alice felt so guilty though I told them not to be. They're as stubborn as me!_

"_Rose! Stop apologizing! It should be Jason doing that, not you! And yes, I'm-" Alice cut me off before I could finish._

"_What did they do, kill him?!" She ran to the window and then I saw what she meant. Pulled into my driveway was a police car. Oh crap._

"_What are they doing here? We didn't do anything!"_

"_We're accomplices!" Alice was nearly screaming now._

"_I can't go to jail! Those suits are freaking ugly!"_

"_Guys! Shut it! Let's just answer the door before we jump to conclusions." I went to the door just as I heard them knock. My heart was pounding!_

"_What's the trouble, Officer?" Oh we're so screwed!_

"_I'm going to need you girls to come down to the station."_

"_What for?"_

"_Jason Cain has gone missing and we need to question you along with the three gentlemen that contacted us." My heart skipped a beat, stopped, then picked up double speed! We got into the back of the police car, which made me think of Charlie and how much I needed him right now. The ride was silent, Alice and Rose probably in deep of thought as I was. It seemed like hours later we were puling up to the station. They let us out of the car and followed us up the steps to the doors. There weren't may people there. They led each of us into a separate room. I guess they were questioning Alice and Rose while I was. They asked questions about the night he attacked me, about when we were dating and when I finally found out about everything. I was in there for probably over an hour. They finally let me go when I had to pee and eat!_

_I walked out of the building to see Edward, Jasper, and Emmett in deep conversation. I walked up to them but they didn't notice._

"_Just don't tell her, not now. She's freaked out enough."_

"_Dude, she needs to know. She's a big girl. She can take it." Emmett and Edward still haven't noticed me. Jasper on the other hand pushed past them to give me a hug._

"_You ok Bella?"_

"_What aren't you telling me?" My voice held no emotion._

"_Bella, where are Alice and Rose?"_

"_What aren't you telling me?"_

"_Bella, what did they say?" Jasper was avoiding the question, which was extremely annoying. So I just blew up._

"_WHAT ARE YOU NOT TELLING ME?!" They all flinched but didn't say anything._

"_Either you tell me or I can go back in there and find out. Which ever one, I will find out."_

"_Bella…" They all looked unsure. Edward stepped up first._

"_Bella, when we got to Jason's apartment, he wasn't there." That's it?_

"_News flash, I know that already."_

"_He wasn't there, but he left a note, for you."_

"_A note? For me?"_

"_For you?" I hadn't even heard Alice and Rose come up behind me._

"_What did it say?" He pulled a piece of paper and handed it to me._

"_It's just a copy of it. The police have the original for evidence." I opened it up and read it._

"_Bella,_

_Don't worry, I'm not gone forever. Watch yours and your baby's back, or should I say our baby?  
__I'll be back._

_Love, Jason"_

_I read the letter over and over until it was burned into my brain. _

_-End Flashback-_

I don't know how long I stood there reading that letter, but I was near hysterics. That was about 3 weeks ago. When I went to the doctor Carlisle warned me about stressing. He kind of suggested the yoga thing.

"Ok, come back next week. Have a good day!" Me, Alice, and Rose packed up our things and headed to Alice's house. Of course the boys were there! They basically lived at our houses!

"We're home!" Emmett rounded the corner and Swept Rose off her feet, literally, into a hug. He was extra lovey dovey ever since that night. They're all so scared something could happen.

Boys.

Jasper was next, maybe not as dramatic.

"Hey, where's Edward?"

"Making cookies! Wooooo!" Emmett took off for the kitchen. Wow, see that? They've been here so much they cook! I walked into the kitchen to see a 'kiss the cook' apron on Edward.

"I see cookie dough!" I am an addict of cookie dough! Yum!

"Get. Away. From. My. Cookie. Dough."

"Your cookie dough? This is Alice's house!"

"That would make it my cookie dough so both of yaw give it up!" Now Alice joined into the argument. This should be interesting.

"No! My cookie dough!" I tried to get the bowl but Edward grabbed it. My hand landed on a spoon, flinging flour all over Edward. I gave him my most innocent face. "Opps."

"Oh, your dead now." He went to fling some back but I moved out of the way just in time, so it hit Alice instead, on her new outfit. Oh crap.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT!" Edward's face was priceless!

"I didn't- she made me- I was just- I!" THWACK! Alice slammed a handful of cookie dough on Edward's head, just as Emmett walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing! Those are my cookies! You just wasted my cookies on Edward's head!" Emmett looked heart broken! Too bad Edward thought he was just stupid and threw dough at him, as Rose walked up behind HIM! Everyone has the worst timing. After a while Jasper joined in our food fight. By the end of it, everyone was covered in cookie dough, floor, sugar, baking soda, and much more foods! At some point someone had got the water hose on the sink. Alice's kitchen was completely destroyed! Our bads. Too bad everyone bailed except me and Edward.

"See what happens when you keep cookie dough from me? Now you know to just give it to me next time!"

"Next time? I'm never cooking near you guys again!" We started cleaning the kitchen up and Edward started on a fresh batch of cookies. This time he let me have some!

"I love cookie dough."

"Yeah, I noticed when you attacked me with flour."

"You look cute with flour all over you! You should thank me." He chuckled and went back to cooking. I sat on the counter watching him.

Gorgeous green eyes. Beautiful smile. Perfect face even though it's covered it flour.

Whoa Bella, where did those thoughts come from?

I guess I've always had some feeling about…but when I was dating _him_ I never really noticed. I'm so stupid. How could you not like Edward freaking Cullen! He's the guy you could never call hot because he's not. He's beautiful! He's the one that brings chivalry back! How could I have not noticed before?

"What?"

"Huh?"

"You're burning holes on me!"

"Oh, sorry, I was deep in thought." I looked away feeling the annoying blush creep on my cheeks. I heard him laugh again.

"I have to say, you look even cuter with flour all over you. You remind me of the Pillsbury Dough Boy!"

I started laughing uncontrollably. I couldn't help it! He had a bad choice of words.

"What?"

"Dough boy…bun…in…the…oven!" I couldn't breath! I don't know why but It struck my funny bone! Soon Edward joined in my laughter. We were using each other for support after a while.

"I have no idea why that was so funny!" I had tears running down my face.

"I guess that was a bad choice of words…" He trailed off. I had lost the ability to think straight when I noticed how close our faces were. To be honest, I liked it! I was swimming in his eyes. I didn't even notice the fact that we were leaning closer together until…

"What are you guys- oh. Opps, sorry!" Instead of running out like any normal person, Alice just walked on over.

"I thought you guys were dying in here! What was so funny?"

"Just, dough boy over here." I think you know how my face reacted.

"Are the cookies done yet? I starving!" She walked over to the oven. "They smell great! Make sure they're chewy." She walked back out. I hate her now. After a few more minutes Edward got the cookies out. Now I was hungry…

"Lets go before they start the movie on us." He led the way with the plate of cookies. We were going to watch 30 Days of Night. I may have seen it before but it still gives me the creeps! We all got a glass of milk and our share of cookies, then the lights went out and the movie started! Fifty minutes into the movie and I was freaking out!

I love horror movies but that doesn't mean they don't scare the crap out of me! Me, Alice, and Rose all screamed when Emmett slammed his glass on the table. Boy if looks could kill. Rose shot daggers at Emmett! The boys just laughed though. Losers.

"You sure do scare easily." Edward sat down beside me. Right when The freaky little girl burst through a door. My reaction was turning my face into Edward. Before I could pull away in humiliation, he put his arm around me. I could get used to this…

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to have to end it right here! Idk when the next chapter will be. I****t's going to be tough because I don't know what I'm going to do next…writer block strikes again! I hope you liked this chap! Now review plz! And thank you!**

**Oh and I'll go ahead and tell you now since I wont be home next weekend…HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	17. Chapter 17

**a/n: I would have gotten this up sooner but a lot has been going on lately. Not a happy time for my family this week…pretty much sucks.  
****There is a poll for after this chapter. There's more about it on the bottom a/n.**

* * *

**My Bladder Broke**

Yum, bacon and eggs! The two things I crave the most! I can never get enough of it! Everyone else is passed out in the living room so I decided to make me some breakfast.

Lately everything has been uneventful. School has been out for 2 months. So it's August 1st and school starts back in a little over 3 weeks.

Yeah, time has flew by! I am now 35 weeks pregnant. The doctors say I should be due in a little over a month. Quiet frankly, it scares the crap out of me!

Lately I've been going to the doctor's office every two weeks, soon-to-be once a week. They know the sex of the baby, but like Renee, I want it to be a surprise! It's made Alice extremely annoyed since no w she doesn't know what to get. But she can do what she wants when she gets pregnant!

Now to more important matters. First, Jason still hasn't been found. I don't give it much more thought because I have Edward, Jasper, and the all mighty Emmett! Plus Alice and Rose. The police have put up posters, made announcements, and are still searching.

Second, the adoption parents. Yes, the baby is being put up for adoption. Who's a senior girl with a new baby brother going to find the time to raise my baby? I try not to think about that either, it breaks my heart too much. But I must do what's best for the baby.

The couple that is adopting are very loving people. I know they will take good care of the baby.

"Hey guys! I made breakfast!" Everyone came piling into the kitchen. I focused on Edward first, with his messier than usual hair. I can never get over his hair! Anyone else would look like an idiot but Edward pulls it off!

"So I was thinking, one more shopping trip then I'll let you lay around the house for the rest of your pregnancy. I won't ever bug you again about shopping for the next month! Please please please!" I hate that puppy dog face with a passion.

"Okay, I'll go on one condition."

"Anything!" It looked like she regretted saying that as soon as it was out because she knew what was coming.

"I am dressing myself, doing my hair, and no makeup!" She was debating in her head, everyone could see that. But she was Alice, there was no way she was giving up a shopping trip. No matter what it cost!

"Fine! I'm getting ready." She and Rose went upstairs and I went up to throw on some loose fitting clothes. Sweat capri's and the flowing tank top Alice got me a while ago. It fit loose and looked cute. Perfect for a pregnant woman. After throwing my hair up into a mess ponytail, I went down stairs to watch TV to wait on everyone. The guys had left to go get ready at their place. It would be a while so I turned on a movie, '21'. After about an hour we were finally on our way.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Just one more store! It won't take long. I just want to pick up a shirt. It's so cute!" We had been shopping for 2 hours and I was ready to leave!

"Fine, you go and I'll sit over- oh!" I felt a pain shoot through my stomach, my hands instinctively going to the spot.

"Bella? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's nothing. Just indigestion or something. Go get the shirt I'm going to the bathroom." I walked to the bathroom, in dire need to empty my bladder! Out of all the organs and the baby stands on the bladder! After peeing for what seemed like a few minutes straight, I waddled out of the stall. This big stomach is really killing me! I saw everyone sitting around the fountain in the middle of the mall. I made my way toward them, but something stopped me in my tracks.

I could have sworn I just went to the bathroom. Now I felt Like I was peeing right now, only it wouldn't stop. It also felt like it was going five times faster than when you pee. Next thing I see is Rose and Alice running toward me. Soon Edward, Jasper, and Emmett followed. I wasn't an idiot to not know what happened.

My water broke. I just went into preterm labor.

* * *

**a/n: Cliff hanger! WOOOO! Lol! I know I skipped ahead but there wasn't anything to write about! An I know this chapter was short, but I couldn't help that. Sorry!**

**So I put up all the ultrasound pics on my profile for all the weeks we skipped! And if I haven't put up any music or movies that were mentioned in a chapter…tell me! Thank you.**

**Now I'm going to put a poll up. Vote on who's PoV the next chapter will be told from! Bella's, Alice's, Rose's, or Edward's. I don't know yet if Edward is going to be there in the room when Bella deliver's the baby! So go vote and review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**a/n: I'm on my knees! Soooo sooo sooo sorry that it took so long to update! This was def a hard chapter to write! I only hope that it is good! Again, SORRY!**

**So did anyone see Twilight? Well, SCREW YOU! Lol! Jk jk! I was planning to see it Saturday, the day after it came out. Well wouldn't you know it. I got a stomach virus Friday! I was super pissed! So still haven't seen yet but it is something I plan to do in the near future!**

**and the winner is…..BELLA'S PoV! Woo! I will do my absolute best in writing this chap in the PoV of a women going through birth. Keep in mind I have not been pregnant before therefore not 100% knowing of procedures! so sorry if it sucks...**

* * *

**I Can't Let Go Of This Miracle **

**4:38 pm**

Three centimeters dilated, just one more contraction, 45 minutes from the first one, and waiting for labor to progress. What to do at a time like this?

Renee, Alice, and Rose were in the room with me now while the others were in the waiting room.

"Wow, we've been here for just 30 minutes and I'm bored to death!"

"Bella, you're in labor and you're saying you're bored." Alice aimlessly flipped through the channels on the TV.

"Tell the guys to come in here! They didn't ban them!" Rose was up in a second. I think she secretly missed Emmett. Just like I secretly missed Edward.

"The hospital food is so gross!" The booming sound of Emmett had me jumping inside! Soon everyone was walking through the door. I only noticed one person though.

"So how long are we here for?"

"As long as it takes." Everyone plopped down somewhere, a few had to sit on the floor though. "I'm hungry." I wish I could have a turkey sandwich. Subway sounds so good right now!

"Want me to call the nurse to bring you a tray?" Renee was about to get up.

"No, I want you to go to subway!"

"You are not eating subway. I'll call the nurse." Great.

"Alice, what is that?"

"Just a camera."

"What?! Are you crazy? Don't you dare turn that on!"

"Come on! I just want a few pictures. It will make a good scrap book." I regrettably agreed to a few pictures, but when it came to delivery, that camera better now be in sight!

**6:17 pm **

"What is it?" Emmett leaned over to look at the unknown.

"I have no idea, but do the nurses really think I'm eating this?"

"Of course you are, you need something to eat." Renee laid back in the chair.

"Smell it." I lifted it to my nose.

"It smells like orange." I dipped my finger in it and tasted a little. "It's kind of foamy."

"What does it say?" Alice took the lid. "Orange water ice? What? Is that even right?"

"I don't know but I'm eating it!" They brought me chicken broth which was only liquid, jell-o, and water. Plus the orange stuff. "Hey mom, did you grab the bag from home?"

"Yeah, it's right here. Why?"

"I packed a few things." I pulled out a granola bar and honey sticks. "Glad I packed these!" For over an hour we've done nothing but cut up and take pictures. I've had two more contractions. On average, about 45 minutes apart. They're not too bad yet.

"Spare me." Emmett had the most pitiful face. He couldn't be that hungry! He ate an hour ago!

"You can have a few! Get anymore than a few and I'll break your arm off!"

"Pregnant women are violent."

"When it comes to food." I handed Emmett the box of honey sticks. Not long after a contraction hit.

"Ow!"

"Contraction?" Renee sat on the bed.

"Yeah. What time is it?"

"6: 21." Deep breaths!

"It's passing. Are they getting closer?"

"Only a few minutes. Like 2 minutes. Are they getting stronger?"

"No, they're the same."

**8:09 pm**

"I'm only 4 centimeters dilated! You have got to be kidding me!" This is torture!

"Some women go through longer labor. Completely normal. Just hang in there." Carlisle walked out and the boys came back in.

"I hate hospitals." I wish I were home! It's kind of creepy.

"If they keep me living then I'm good!" Jasper, always the smart one.

"Yeah, yeah."

"I have to go home for a while. Phil needs help with Cade. You have someone call me if anything new happens! Love you!"

"Love you, mom. Hurry back."

"So what should we do? Your contractions are about 40 minutes apart. We are going to be here a while. So what should we do?" Alice turned off the TV, gaining a few glares.

"We're in a hospital, what do you want, a game?"

"Yeah! What should we play?" Now Alice got a lot of blank stares. "Don't look at me like that!" She looked around the room for a minute. Then she went to my bag and pulled out my box of honey sticks.

"Alice, get away from those!"

"Let's play, never have I ever! Only with honey sticks!" Everyone got up and sat around the bed. Alice grabbed a few paper towels and poured the honey sticks out onto the bed.

"Who wants to start?"

"I'll start." Rose took a minute. "Never have I ever…stolen candy from a baby." Emmett took a stick.

"Emmett!" Alice, Rose, and I scolded him.

"What? I was like five years old! My turn. Never have I ever crashed a friend's car." It took a minute but Jasper took a stick, all of us staring at him, disbelieving.

"Long story! Never have I ever talked on the phone for more than 6 hours." Edward, Emmett, and Jasper's mouths dropped as Alice, Rose, and I picked up a stick.

"Six hours? What can you possibly talk about for that long?!"

"Many things! It's not hard! Now I'll go." Alice thought for a minute. "Never have I ever gone skinny dipping." Rose took a stick.

"Never have I ever used a fake id." Edward and Jasper took a stick. Before we could say anything Edward started.

"Never have I ever gone dingdong ditching." Emmett took a stick, of course.

"Never have I ever been arrested." Our jaws once again dropped when Jasper and Edward took a stick. Wow this was an interesting game!

**11:53 pm**

Edward was giving me a back rub. Boy did it feel good!

Unfortunately, the contractions are getting stronger and closer together. They are now about 10 minutes apart and it is almost midnight! Alice is too scared to hold my hand, probably since Renee almost broke her hand before. Renee was back and she was the one holding my hand when I needed to.

The adoption parents came by earlier. They were checking up on me and seeing if the baby was still healthy.

Right now, Renee fell asleep in the chair against the wall. Jasper and Alice are sleeping on the couch and Emmett and Rose are sleeping on the floor leaning against the wall. Somehow Edward is still up. Bless him!

We have been talking about absolutely nothing! I loved it!

"So why did you and Jasper get arrested?"

"Ha! Well, we were going to the mall to get a birthday present for our mom. It was nighttime. Jasper was driving and after a few minutes we saw the blue lights. We hadn't been speeding or anything so we didn't know what we did. Well we pulled to the side and the police came to the window. He said, 'Did you know you have a tail light out?'

Of course we wanted to see for ourselves but the second we reached for the handles he freaked! He reached for his gun and said, 'Freeze! Don't take another move! Don't do anything you'll regret!' We just sat there kind of confused. I guess he was paranoid that we would jump him or something. One thing led to another and we got arrested. We got o the station and they let us go. The other cops must have knew how big a idiot he was."

"Seriously? You are totally and completely serious?"

"Yeah!"

"I didn't think it would be possible.""Well believe it. I think the dude got fired a little afterwards."

"Good! Ow! Another contraction!" Deep breathing only helped a little. The stronger they keep getting the more I wanted an epidural.

**1:27 am**

"I love whoever came up with epidurals."

"I really do not see how women go through this."

"Women aren't wimps like you, Emmett." He sent me a death glare. I guess the big, scary Emmett can't take the heat!

My contractions are now 8 minutes apart and I'm 7 centimeters dilated. I wish I could get the baby out! I want to see my feet again!

"You all really should go home and get some sleep."

"You're 7 centimeters dilated. Do you really think I'm leaving now?" Everyone settled back into a seat.

"You should. You guys have to be exhausted."

"We all had a nap. We're fine! Stop worrying so much." Alice is always on my back about that! Jeez, can't a person worry about her friends?

**3:41 am**

"Ok Bella, do not push until we tell you to." Here it is! The time to deliver! Renee stood on my right side. Alice and Rose are in here too but the guys, I'm making them wait in the waiting room.

"Bella, give us a big push!" I gathered up all my strength to push. "And relax." Collapsing back down, I took deep breaths.

"You can do it, Bella!" Alice, Rose, and Renee were coaching me through the whole delivery.

"Get ready for another push. Ok, push, Bella!" Once again it took all my strength to push. Labor took hours, but this seemed to take ages. I was waiting for one thing, listening for the cries. "Ok, almost. Give us one more big push!" One more deep breath and push and heard the one sound I have been waiting for. Waiting 35 long weeks.

"It's a baby girl!" I huge smile spread across my face as soon as I saw her. The most beautiful thing in this world. She made me forget about every single pain and worry in this world. Tears filled my eyes blurring everything. I quickly blinked them away so that I could see the beautiful angel that had been growing in my stomach for 35 weeks.

Then two other faces came into my head. Two that now, I couldn't let take away the beautiful girl I'm looking at. I didn't want to let go of this miracle! I wouldn't let go, ever.

* * *

**a/n: I hope everyone had a great thanksgiving! I sure did! Yummy, yummy food! Now I leave you with this small cliffy! Hehe!**

**I will try to get my updates up sooner! Sorry it took so long on this one. Hard chapter + distractions = really long time until update! Lol!**

**Now hit that button down there and review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**a/n: Well, this update came up fast! As hard as the last chapter was, this one was a breeze! Lol! It's shorter than usual but I think you'll like it! Lol!**

* * *

**She's MY Baby Girl!**

I took a deep breath. Come on Bella, you can do this! This is your baby girl we're talking about! You have to do this! You must!

"Bella? You wanted to talk about something?" I watched as Renee came through the door and to the chair beside my bed.

"Yeah, You might want to sit down." My heart was pounding in my chest. Why was this so hard? I knew exactly why. Renee would freak and two other people were going to be very angry. I didn't even know if this was possible!

"It's five in the morning! You should be sleeping, you've been through a lot."

"It's really important." Well here goes nothing. "I know that in the morning, Kayla is suppose to be taken in with the adoption agency for the first six weeks." Kayla, that's what I decided to name her. Kayla Joelle Swan. I don't know what inspired it, it just kind of hit me and stuck. One of those things you think of and then it's set, no matter what. Kind of annoying sometimes.

"Yeah, that's what is suppose to happen." She really had no idea where this was going?

"Well, I was thinking…maybe…I think…you see." Wow, how do I say this?

"Bella, what are you trying to say?"

"Do you remember the first time you laid eyes on me when I was born? The first time you heard my cry and saw my face? When you saw me after weeks and weeks of being in your stomach?" I think she was remembering because she got the dazed look in her eyes.

"Of course I remember. After all the pain and hard work, I got a miracle. None of the pain mattered once I saw you. You were the light of my life." Wow, I think I might cry. Focus Bella!

"Exactly! So do you think you could actually give me up that day to a couple you barely know?" It took a second but reality dawned on her face.

"You don't want to give Kayla up for adoption." It wasn't a question, just a statement. A completely and totally accurate statement."

"No, I don't want to give up MY baby. I want to keep her. I want to take care of her every day and comfort her ever time she cries. I want to be her mom, not someone who gave birth to her than gave her away! I can take care of her!" I was near hysterics by this point. I couldn't stop the tears now streaming down my face. Renee was wrapping her arms around me.

"Bella, calm down! Everything will be ok. Shhh…" We sat there for a while in silence. "Why don't you sleep right now and we'll talk in the morning." She gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and left me to sleep. I _was_ exhausted. I really should sleep on this.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Are you sure about this? You are in a very emotional state, maybe you should wait for a little bit and think this through."

"No, I think that I'm in a very happy state. I have a healthy baby girl that I will not give up and that is final." Renee gave me a look that said, don't be so rude. I couldn't help it though. The social worker was working on my last nerve. She called me emotional! I am now emotional! I just want my baby!

"Ok then, we will have a talk with the adoption parents, err, used to be adoption parents." With that he walked out. I don't like social workers.

"So you really want to do this?"

"Yes, mom. I really, really want to do this."

"If it's what you want, I will support you all the way." I looked at her shocked.

"You're not mad or upset? Why aren't you freaking out?" I really thought she would be freaking out right now.

"Why should I be?"

"Well, I thought that you would think I was making a mistake or something. That I was too young to keep her."

"Sweetie, I could never think that. You may be young but I know you can raise her. You are a strong and independent woman. This baby is a great miracle and I'm glad you were blessed with her. I wouldn't 'freak out' about that!" I looked at my mother with adoration.

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too, sweetie." She wrapped her arms around me just like last night. Only this time I heard a few 'awes' coming from the doorway, then two pair of arms wrapping around Renee and me. Got to love Rose and Alice!

"So you're keeping Kayla Jo?" I looked at Alice, well the best I could.

"Kayla Jo?"

"Yeah, Kayla Jo. A quiet name for her, don't you think?" It did have a nice ring to it.

"Kayla Jo, I like it!" And yes, I'm keeping Kayla Jo!" Alice and Rose let out ear splitting shrieks. I think I just suffered from ear lose. Seriously, what did they just say? I cant hear them!

"I can't believe it! I was so close to kidnapping Kayla Jo myself! I couldn't let you give her away! Ahhhhh!" I could almost here Alice's shopping brain kick in. Baby clothes, crib, baby toy's, more clothes, and the list keeps going!

"Ok! Let's use our inside voices! We can celebrate while I get ready! We get to go home!" I couldn't believe it! I get to go home, with my baby!

* * *

**a/n: Yay! I had a hard time on the name so I hope you guys like it. If you don't…TOO BAD! Lol! I would love more reviews this chapter! I didn't get many last chapter! So REVIEW!**

**btw: i decided to change the summary a little...just incase u see it and wonder.**


	20. Chapter 20

**a/n: hey hey! Another update coming your way! Haha! Yea, I know I'm coo coo crazy! Lol! Thanks for reviewing on the last 2 chapters! Don't forget to review this one too!**

* * *

**20 Questions**

We were all on our way home. Well, Alice and Rose wouldn't call it their home but you get the point. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were waiting at my house. They had to leave after the delivery because of worried parents. They agreed to meet us back at my house. They still didn't know that I was keeping Kayla. I was kind of worried about how they would react. I don't know why.

"Welcome to your new home, Kayla!" We all got out and headed inside.

"Wait! Before you open that door, let me take Kayla!" Alice held out her hands. I thought about it for a minute. She was up to something. I handed her Kayla and unlocked the door. I opened up the door and walked in. Not a few seconds in and I was hit by what I thought was a brick wall.

"Congratulations new mommy!"

"Emmett! Can't. Breath!" He finally let me down with a chuckle. When I turned around though, another pair of hands wrapped around. Thankfully more gentle.

"Congratulations Bella!"

"Thanks Jasper, but how did you guys know?" I already knew the answer before I finished the question.

"Alice called us earlier." Of course! I should've known! Jasper released me and I went to turn to get Kayla, only to be greeted by, yet, another pair of arms. Even more gentle, and warm. I knew these arms anywhere.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks Edward!" He pulled away and I turned to get Kayla.

"Everyone meet the newest addition to the Swan family!" I looked down into Kayla's eyes. She was sound asleep. "O…k…you can meet her later!" Just as I reached the stairs though a thought struck.

"Mom, I don't have a crib for Kayla."

"Use Cade's for now. Phil has him right now. We'll get one as soon as we-"

"Can I do the shopping? Please, please, please, please!" Alice was bouncing in front of Renee but hitting me with her puppy dog face.

"Yes Alice, but only because I need to stay home and take care of Kayla. And because I love you." She let out a whisper yell and started bouncing again.

"Come on guys! We have a lot of shopping to do today!" Rose and Jasper automatically headed for the door. Emmett, Edward, and Renee were hesitant though.

"I'll let you guys work this out. Good luck guys!" I made my way upstairs and laid Kayla down, standing there for a minute, watching her breathe. I finally decided to go back downstairs, only to find Edward making sandwiches.

"I thought you might want one. Hospital pretty much sucks, so I decided to make you some real food!" He gave me a breath-taking smile.

"I would love some real food! What's on the menu?"

"Turkey, ham, and cheese. Do you want mustard? Mayo?"

"Mustard, hold the mayo! I hate that stuff!" Seriously, the look of it makes me want to puke! "Don't forget the lettuce! It's in the crisper in the frig." Soon we were both lounging on the couch with our food and drink, watching TV. Soon I got tired of it and turned it off.

"Let's play 20 questions."

"Ok. You go first." I thought for a minute.

"Hmm…what's the most embarrassing moment you've had?"

"Well, I had a date with this girl from when I was in LA working on my music. It was awful! We went to this restaurant. I spilt my drink, which went in her lap. I had left my wallet at home so she had to pay. The whole night was just awful!" I was laughing when he was finished. It was just a little funny. He didn't find it very funny though.

"Okay then, what's your most embarrassing moment?" My laughing stopping immediately and my hand stopped, which was holding the sandwich to my mouth. I am not going there with _him._

"Pass."

"Oh no Bella! You are not getting out of this!"

"Pass." I refuse! I will not tell him anything!

"Come on Bella. It can't be that bad!" It is if you're telling a guy that's your crush.

"I'm doing both of us a favor! Pass!" He looked at me for a minute.

"Fine, stubborn Bella. You'll get away with it this time. But I get another question. Worst break up?"

"Jacob Black. We had been dating for over a year. He started changing though. He stopped calling at night like he used to, but he just said he got in trouble with his dad. He would miss lunch at school. He was just acting so weird. I was talking to one of my friends, she doesn't go here anymore. I told her how I was afraid that he was cheating on me, only to find out a week later that it was her he was cheating on me with. I walked in on them and we had a major fight."

"Does Jacob still go to our school?"

"Nope, why?"

"Just wondering, I guess now I can't beat his ass."

"Edward!"

"What?!"

"Cussing doesn't suit you." It was true. Such dirty words for his beautiful mouth. Wait, did I just think that?

"It's the truth! Any guy dumb enough to treat a girl like that needs some sense knocked into him. Especially if they treat you like that." Awe! I think I just fell more for him!

"Ok, my turn. How do you really feel about me keeping Kayla?" I wondered that ever since I made the decision. He looked thoughtful for a minute.

"When I first found out I was shocked of course. But I was also scared and worried. You're I high school! All I could think was how can you take care of her and still go to school? But I also thought of Renee and how she would help. Then I thought of Jason. What if he came back and something happened to you _and_ Kayla? Then I got anger thinking about him. But with all of that, I was happy for you." I was probably grinning like an idiot. But I didn't care! I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him with a death strangle. But he didn't seem to care; he wrapped his arms around me.

"You're too sweet for your own good!" He let out a small chuckle. We pulled away and I looked into his eyes. Big mistake. It was like they hypnotized me, as cliché that may sound. I was subconsciously leaning closer and before I knew it, our lips met.

To say it was like thousands of fireworks going off or an electric shock running through every inch of my body would be an understatement. I think someone set of thousands of fireworks, which trigged an atomic bomb, and it rocked my world!

When we pulled away both of our breathing was heavy. Edward opened his mouth to say something but was cut of by crying from upstairs. Kayla had woken up.

"Excuse me." I got up and ran up the stairs, and by some miracle avoided tripping. And on my way to get Kayla, I couldn't ignore the tingling feeling throughout my whole body or the urge to sing, jump, dance, and shout. Again, as cliché as it seems, I have fallen head over heals in love.

* * *

**a/n: Uh oh! They finally kissed! YAY! and you now know what Edward thought when he found out Bella was keeping Kayla! now review por favor! thanks!**


	21. Chapter 21

**a/n: hey hey! I thought it was so funny how almost every review from last chapter started with yay! Lol! Speaking of which, thanks for all your reviews! **

* * *

**I Just Couldn't Wait, Could I?**

After abruptly being dragged from my house and taken to Edward's house, staying there until his phone rang and then I was again, dragged back to his car, I'm finally back home. Well, technically I'm standing on my own yard, forced to stay outside, but Edward's out here too.

All day, the only thing I could think about was that kiss that I still felt on my lips, and it happened hours ago!

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" He looked kind of distracted.

"Can I ask you something?"

"No Bella, you can't go inside until Alice says so. She would kill me."

"No not that! I have a serious question. It's kind of about earlier." I said the last part so quiet, I don't think I heard it, but of course, Edward did. He snapped out of his trance and his head abruptly turned toward me.

"Earlier?" Curse his awesome hearing!

"Yeah. I was just wondering, where does it leave us." I did say anything else, because if I did I might start rambling like a freaking idiot! I'm sure my face was already red as the blood causing the blush. I don't need it redder, if that's possible. I stood there staring at him, waiting for a response, but instead of an answer he was back in his trance.

"Um, Edward? Did you hear me?" He shook his head as if clearing his thoughts and looked back at me. He opened his mouth to say something but his phone interrupted him.

"Hello?

We'll be right in." He hung up the phone, walking behind me and covering my eyes. I let him lead me inside, my head feeling as if a million bees were swarming in there with so many thoughts. Edward didn't say one word as we walked to the house and went up the stairs slowly, for my sake. We stopped and I heard Alice's voice in front of me.

"Ok, now don't be mad at me because I didn't pay for the stuff! I just picked it all out." Oh no, I do not like the sound of this. "Now, open your eyes in three, two, one!" Edward's hands uncovered my eyes and when I looked, my mouth dropped.

"You got me all of this?!?" Not only was there a crib, there was a big pile of baby clothes, bottles, diapers, a stroller, a small dresser to put the clothes in I guess, a diaper bag, blankets, a changing table, and more! I am so glad my room is huge!

"I know you don't like getting gifts but I know you are going to need help financially. So I wanted to get you the essentials. Alice just picked the stuff out, I supplied the money." I looked at Renee as if she were insane. I had planned to get a job and start saving up for all this stuff. I gave her a hug, thanking her probably a hundred times!

"But why is all this in my room? I thought Kayla would share a room with Cade." That's what I had planned.

"Well, when one baby cries the other one will wake up, plus it will be easier to take care of Kayla when she's close by. Is she sleeping now?"

"Yeah, in Cade's crib. The next time she wake's up I'll move her in here." As if on cue, I heard her cries. Quickly running to Cade's crib and getting her, I changed and fed her and she was soon falling asleep again, this time in her own crib. Since it was getting late everyone had to go home. I hugged everyone, thanking them and wishing I could drag Edward back in the house to get my answer. But instead he just left with a simple, 'We'll talk later, promise.' Wow this is killing me.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

How Renee does it, I have no idea. Every 2 hours! I can't function with no sleep! It wasn't so bad with Cade since Renee was the one getting up, but with Kayla I'm the one getting up and then fighting to get back to sleep after being up. It's only been a week and I want to die! But, even though I'm completely exhausted, I couldn't be happier. I love Kayla so much and I can't believe that I almost gave her up.

Ok, maybe I lied on the being happier thing. I haven't seen Rose, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, or Edward all week. And it kills me most wit Edward.

Taking care of Kayla, I told them that I would have to stay home for a while and that it would be too hard to hang out right now. I needed to focus on Kayla. I did talk to them all on the phone, mostly Alice and Rose. We're all planning to meet up before school starts, which is in two weeks.

But I wouldn't, no, _couldn't _wait that long to talk to Edward, which is why I was calling him while Kayla was sleeping and everyone was out of the house.

I listened to the phone ring, once, twice, three times. Finally he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Edward, you think you can come over for a little bit?"

"Sure, I'll be over in a few minutes." Those few minutes were going to kill me. I kept myself busy, cleaning anything that was messy, and even things that weren't. When the door bell rang I quickly ran to the door, after waiting to see if it woke up Kayla. I swung the door open with a grin on my face. But when I saw who was standing at the door, my face fell, my heart went up my throat, my stomach fell to my butt and I wanted to barf.

It was not Edward standing at my door. It was my worst nightmare, Jason Cain. Oh crap.

I tried to slam the door shut but his foot caught it and he pushed his way through, wrapping his hand around my neck. He shut the door and locked it, my only hope of Edward busting in here and saving me ruined.

"Honey I'm home!" He laughed out and slammed me to the floor. "Where's the little runt?" Oh no! He was not getting near Kayla! I scrambled up, running up the stairs. I made it halfway up and Jason grabbed my leg, causing me to fall back to the bottom. My head hit the hard wood floor, instantly making me dizzy.

"You think you can get away from me?" He kicked me in the stomach, causing me to double over. "I thought I told you to keep your little mouth shut." A punch to the face. "You'll regret you ever told anybody." Before he could hit me again, he heard a car pulling up in my drive way. He ran to the window, giving me a chance to run upstairs. I made it to my room, slamming and locking the door quickly. I ran to Kayla making sure she was ok while I dug my cell phone out of my purse, pressing send twice, not caring who it called.

"Bella? I just pulled up, I'll be at the door in a few."

"No! Edward, please don't hang up!" Too late, I heard the click and the line was quiet. I pressed send twice and waited impatiently for him to pick up. Instead of an answer though, I heard the door open downstairs. Oh no! I ran for the door, screaming.

"Edward! Get out! Jason's here, get out!" I couldn't let him get hurt! I swung the door open, repeating myself but I was cut short when I felt an arm an sharp object go to my throat. I felt Jason's hot breath on my ear and smelt the alcohol.

"Shhh. We don't won't the baby getting hurt, now do we." He started walking toward the stairs, slowly going down them. I wanted to scream out so bad! I knew he would kill me and Kayla if I did. And maybe even Edward. But that was happening anyways, it seemed like.

I heard Edward calling my name. From the sounds of it, he was in the living room. We rounded the corner and I was right, there he was. His back was to us.

"Take another step and I slit her throat." Edward whipped around and his face turned to pure horror when he saw us. "Keep your hands where I can see them." Edward's arms instantly went up. "No wrong moves, or I'll kill all of you." We were screwed. I called Edward over to confess my feelings and now I will never get a chance, and my baby might not ever get a chance at all.

* * *

**a/n: ouch! I know big cliffy there! I'm going to do something that I have never done before! Review and you will get a sneak peek of the next chapter! Yay! So review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**a/n: hey, hey boy! Lol! Sorry…I listen to music while I write my stories :)**

* * *

**Hostage**

I watched Jason pace back and forth, back and forth. If only I knew what he was thinking. I listened for any sign that Kayla was hurt. She wasn't crying so that was good. She had woken up once and Jason let me take care of her after the crying started to make him mad.

My head was throbbing from the fall I took earlier and my lip was busted from when Jason had hit me when I tried to escape not too long ago. It didn't end well.

Now me and Edward are tied back to back, waiting for something to change. Oh how I would love to get my hands on Jason.

"Back to business, what am I going to do with you two. Or rather three." Anger boiled in me as he started mumbling options under his breath. "Teen mother goes crazy under the pressure, killing her kid, boyfriend and herself? Abusive boyfriend kills his girl and her baby?" I felt Edward's hands curl into tight fists. Jason was across the room so I leaned back toward Edward's ear.

"I know you may be mad, but if we get out of this, leave Jason to me." I could hear the anger seeping in my voice.

"You think I'm not going to pound in his face when I get the chance? I care about you, Bella. I care about you a lot. When he hurts you, I'm not standing back, not doing anything about it!" His little rant left me speechless. Jason was too distracted to here any of it.

"Edward, before Jason showed up I was going to tell you something. I don't know how this is going to end so I need to tell you now. Edward, I-" I was cut off as something pulled my hair, Jason.

"You called the police!" He pulled on my hair harder, staring me down.

"I didn't call anybody! How could I? I've been tied up for the past hour!" He let go roughly, my head getting pushed back. He walked toward the window.

I felt Edward's hand wiggling around, trying to get loose from the tight ropes. I heard more sirens approach outside. Jason was standing to the side of the window peeking between the gaps of the curtains watching the cops, ambulances, new reporters, and any other cars pull up.

"So why'd you do it?" Jason looked from the window down at me.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You attack me at the party then start dating me? I mean what's up with that?" I was trying to distract him while Edward continued to get loose. Jason let out a dark laugh.

"Someone had to keep an eye on you." He went back to staring out the window, probably thinking of ways to escape.

"What are you talking about? Keeping an eye on me for what?"

"Have you always been this stupid?" I felt Edward's hands stop for a minute, but they quickly went back to work. "You forgot about the party and I knew that you would more than likely remember it eventually. When that happened I needed to be around. And good thing I was. But then of course, your little flea found out and soon it got out. I needed to leave, but I still kept a close eye on you. Ha! You never even noticed. I had people follow you everywhere you went. I knew that after you had the kid I would come back to finish this crap off." Anger flared in me, along with revengefulness because while Jason was telling me his little story, Edward had gotten the ropes that held us loose.

Jason was so preoccupied with the window, he didn't notice Edward getting up. I got up too, but stayed in my place while Edward made his way to Jason. Just as he reached him, Jason turned only for Edward to punch him in the jaw. Jason blocked the second one that was aimed for his stomach and grabbed Edward's arm, slamming him against the wall.

"Edward!" I ran toward Jason, but his fist swung around and met my head, slamming me to the floor, the darkness taking me under.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ugh, my head was throbbing! I could tell it was dark without even opening my eyes. How long was I out for?

Everything was quiet around me. It was way too quiet. It took a few tries, but I opened my eyes and the little light that was shining through the crack of the curtains hurt my eyes. Red lights were flashing from outside. At least I knew police were out there.

I sat up slowly looking around for someone. Edward and Jason weren't in here and Kayla wasn't crying. This cannot be good.

I got up and went into the kitchen first, grabbing the sharpest knife I could find. I heard a thump come from upstairs and my heart went into double speed. Slowly making my way up the stairs, I strained to hear anything. There wasn't a single sound in the house, but it was chaos outside. I went to my bedroom first to check the crib, but it was empty along with the bathroom and closets. Next, I made my way to Renee's bedroom. I walked in slowly heading for her closet. Before I took another step, a hand slapped over my mouth and roughly pulled my back.

"Bella!" He twisted me around to show me it was Edward. I slung my arms around him.

"Are you ok?!?"

"I'm fine Bella. I should be asking you if you're ok!"

"Wait, where's Kayla?"

"Locked in Cade's room. I couldn't bring her with me, or she might get hurt when I run into Jason. He's somewhere in the house." There was a loud thud out in the hallway. Both of our heads snapped in the direction it came from. I made my way to the door to see what it was, Edward following close behind. I saw Jason trying to get Cade's bedroom door. I lost control, like my feet had a mind of its own. I ran toward Jason and jumped on his back. I stumbled back some and when he gained balance he slammed me into the wall, keeping me pinned. He reached his hand back but I held the knife to his throat and put pressure on it, causing him to freeze.

"How's it feel to be on the other end?" I added a little more pressure to the knife, but not too much. I didn't want him dead just yet. I saw Edward step in front of Jason. He punched him in the stomach and pulled him from the wall, causing me to fall to the floor. I saw Jason crumpled on the floor and Edward repeatedly kick him, but soon I was off the floor and reaching for the key on top of the door frame. I opened the door as fast as I could and ran to the crib, picking up Kayla. She looked completely unharmed. I let out a breath of relief.

"Come on Kayla. Let's get out of here." I walked into the hallway to see Jason passed out on the floor. I walked over to Edward and grabbed his hand, leading him down the stairs. We walked out together without a single word.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I stared at the white walls. I was forced to stay in this stupid hospital over night on Carlisle's orders. Well, at least Edward had to do the same. Jason on the other hand had to stay a little while longer.

Jason had three broken ribs, a broken nose, arm, a fractured ankle, concussions, and a few stitches. Luckily the cut I made on his throat wasn't too bad.

Now here I lay waiting for someone to show up. Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett left to go eat, Renee is taking care of Kayla and Cade, and you know where Edward is. Wow I am bored.

The door opened up and light poured in. Oh my head! It was still throbbing from the many falls.

"Bella? Are you awake?" A smile spread across my face at the sound of Edward's voice.

"Yeah, but why are you?" He walked in, shutting the door behind him. Ah! Sweet darkness!

"I kept thinking of the bastard down in the ICU. I wanted to come check on you." He took a seat in the chair next to the bed.

"I'm ok, just a headache. What about you?" He lifted his hand up for me to see it wrapped up.

"Just a few broken fingers. Nothing bad. I guess we're both much better than Jason." I laughed thinking of a banged up Jason surrounded by police, waiting to take him to jail after he recovers enough. We were both quiet for a while. It was kind of awkward.

"Remember before the police came when you were about to tell me something?" He remembered that?

"Yeah, I remember." We stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Well! What were you going to say?" Oh nothing, just that I think I've fallen head over heels in love with you! Nothing big. Ugh, this was easier to say when I thought I was going to die.

"Oh, um. Well, I've been thinking- well- the day we came back from the hospital- we were playing 20 questions and- well- you know."

"The kiss."

"Yeah. You sort of just avoided me after it. Then I called you over to talk about it. But you know how that ended." He didn't say anything, and the darkness made it hard to see his expression. "Edward?"

"I was stupid. For avoiding you, I mean. It's just, I really like you Bella, maybe more than I should, but I didn't know if you liked me the same and-"

"Wait, what?" Did he just say he liked me? Whoa. "You, like me?"

"How can I not, Bella? You're beautiful, sweet, funny, generous, and the greatest person I've ever met." If I were Alice I would be jumping up, screaming at the top of my lungs saying 'he likes me!' while doing some crazy dance. But I am Bella, so I just stared at him like a freakin' idiot. I think I just caught a fly in my mouth which was dropped to the floor. "Bella?" A smile slowly spread across my face.

"Edward, I've liked you for so long. But I was so afraid of ruining our friendship." A smile formed on Edward's face, that perfect, breath-taking, crooked smile.

"Oh just kiss already!" My head snapped toward the door, only to see it slam shut, a giggling Alice behind it. When I turned back toward Edward, I was shocked to see him so close, his face inches from mine.

"I don't object to that." And then he closed the distance between us. His smooth lips forming perfectly on mine. I barely heard the cheering of our nosy friends behind us.

* * *

**a/n: yay! lol! sorry it took so long, but i'm surprised i got it up now! w/ christmas and all! well, this is my christmas present to you! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEARS! i'll try to get the next update up before school starts back! now review!!**


	23. Chapter 23

**IMPORTANT a/n: I think I'm going to cry…don't cry, don't cry, don't cry! This is the *sniff* last chapter! NOOOOOOOOOOO! But wait! **

**What?!?**

**I am planning a sequel! AHHHHHHHH! Lol! Yes, I had like five chocolate cookies, a bunch of soda, many starbursts, chocolate covered raisins, and more! The joys of Christmas! Which I hope everyone enjoyed! I sure did with the 70's temperature! What did we all get?**

**I got…a camera  
****iHome (for the iPod!)  
****Emus  
****Clothes  
****And a few minor things!!**

**Very good Christmas even with the tight money! On with the sequel info.**

**So there will definitely be a sequel…though it may take a little while. I will post an a/n when I get it up, telling you the title, etc. etc.**

**I am trying to decide one main thing about it…what the sequel will be about! It will either be about Bella a few years later or the life of her daughter, Kayla as a teen! I'm leaning more toward Kayla as a teen with the whole she has a rapist for a dad thing. But I want your input. I will put a poll up on my page and leave it on there for a week or two, so hurry and put your vote in! The choices…**

**a) Bella's life years after this story takes place  
****b) Kayla's life and her struggles as a teen  
****c) It doesn't matter, whichever you'd like to do**

**Go to my page and vote asap before I close it! I'll keep it up for a while. (Probably two weeks) Then I will let you know when it's closed so you can know the result…**

**Sorry for the extra long a/n…on with the chapter!!**

* * *

**Epilogue-You Get Me Through It All**

I can not do this! No! They can not make me! I refuse!

Yeah, that's exactly what I was thinking about three hours ago. Now here I stand, staring up at the freaky looking building where the party was being held. How do these monsters do these things?!? Well, it involves puppy dog pouts, shouting, being held down, carried, and tortured to death. It doesn't help that the one you are in love with is against you!

"Come on Bella! We've dragged you this far, don't think we won't do it again!" Alice stood in front of me on her tip toes. The glare she was giving me was scary! This girl was 4 foot 11 of pure evil! "Do you really think Edward is going to let anything happen to you? Plus there's body building Emmett, over-protective Jasper, bitchy Rose-"

"Hey!" Alice ignored Rose's shout and continued.

"And me! You need to face your fears!"

"I thought you said this was about taking a break for one night."

"Yeah, yeah. That too." She skipped over to Jasper, who was getting out of the car.

It's been six months since that horrible night. It's been six months since me and Edward started officially dating. Only six months and Alice thinks I need a break! Honestly, I thought I would go at least a few years before I got a break. Alice will be Alice and Rose will be Rose.

I felt arms snake around my waist. "Come on, love. I won't let you leave my sight. We are all here for a good time. It's been a while." When it came out of Edward's mouth, I was done for. Turning around in his arms, I gave him a quick kiss.

"Let's get the night over with."

"For every party, there is a pooper." Emmett and Rose walked by us, leading the way into the club house.

"Shut up Emmett! Let's do this thing!" I grabbed Edward's hand and followed close behind Alice and Jasper.

As soon as the doors opened, you could hear the music booming. The bits of that night that I remember came swimming into my head. My feet turned me toward the door.

"I change my mind!" Edward's arm caught me and spun me back around.

"Bella, I'll be with you all night. Just have some fun for one night! For me?" I hate this sexy man.

Reluctantly, I let him guide me through the entrance and into the crowded room. Many were dancing, a few were standing by the refreshment table. No Sleep Tonight by The Faders played through the room.

"May I have this dance?" Edward held out his hand, which I took happily. He led me to the dance floor and turned, placing his hands on my hips. We both swayed to the beat in harmony. Wow, maybe I did need a night of fun. I haven't danced in what seems like forever! **(a/n: You should know by now to just pretend Bella can dance! Lol!)**

Edward gave me a spin and now my back was facing him, but his hands stayed attached to my hips. I've never seen Edward dance like this! I am definitely coming to parties more often with him!

The song ended and Drama Queen by Family Force 5 began. Everyone's body matched up to the new rhythm. I caught a glimpse of Alice and Jasper dancing. I have got to do this more often! I've never seen Jasper so…crazy! Well not crazy, but I've never seen him dance to this music. Alice wasn't any different though.

Even though they had sick and twisted minds about this, I am forever thankful that Alice and Rose forced me to this. In a weird way, it helps me forget about that night. Well, get over it anyways. Just as long as Edward stays with me through this, then I am fine.

Good Day started playing and we, once again, changed our rhythm. Edward leaned down.

"Having a good time?"

"Anytime with you is a good time." He brought his lips to mine. Complete and total bliss. "Just don't go missing or I'll leave your butt here!"

"I would never leave you." I couldn't help but notice the double meaning behind his words. My smile only grew wider, if that was even possible.

After many more songs, I was ready to take a break, so I pulled Edward toward an empty table. "Stay here, I need to go to the rest room." He nodded his head and I dashed to the bathroom. I moved as fast as I could, not wanting to be alone for long. When I tried to run out of the stall though, I almost bumped into Angela .

"Oh, hi Bella! I'm surprised to see you here tonight." I walked to the sink, trying to get my heart beat under control.

"You surely don't seem like the party type." She giggled a little.

"Usually I'm not, but Ben wanted to come. I think it's just to cover up the fact that he forgot about Valentines Day, but I'll let him enjoy tonight." We walked out of the bathroom together.

"Can you believe the school is throwing this party?!"

"I know! It's amazing! They must have put all students in charge. No teacher would allow this!" Angela spotted Ben and so we parted.

"Talk to you later Angela." I quickly found the table I left Edward at. The rest of the gang had found it too. "Oh, drinks! I'm so thirsty!" I grabbed the drink but Edward took it out of my hands.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He pointed toward Alice. She was giggling uncontrollably, leaning against Jasper.

"What is wrong with her?"

Jasper gave up on trying to control Alice. "Someone spiked the punch. Alice drank like four cups before she found out about it." I couldn't help it, I just busted out laughing. Alice was trying so hard to get the punch from Jasper only landing her in his lap almost flipping onto the floor.

"Is she ok?" I started giggling again as she attacked Jaspers mouth. "Maybe we should take her home." Jasper was holding her back as best as he could. She may be small, but that girl has muscle.

"I'll take her, you guys can stay." Jasper stood up and picked Alice up so that she was hanging over his shoulder. She started giggling again.

"I love this view Jazzy!" Jasper just rolled his eyes and headed for the exit while the rest of us tried to get control of our laughter.

After a while, Brown Eyes started and couples took the floor. Edward took my hand and led me back onto the dance floor. My arms wrapped around his neck, my head resting on his chest. I was completely content like this. I wish time could freeze right now.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Us." A simple answer. But that simple word ran through my mind everyday. Us, we, together. My favorite words when it came to Edward.

"Bella." I lifted my head up to look into his eyes. "I love you." Ok, _those_ were my favorite words when it came to Edward.

"I love you too, Edward." He brought his lips to mine. Even after six months, every kiss felt like fireworks going off in my heart.

Edward is my savior. He helped me through everything. Without him, I wouldn't have been able to get through all the struggles thrown at me in the past year. Edward is my angel. He gets me through it all.

* * *

**a/n: Yay! But boo because it's the end! Now don't forget to vote on the poll about the SEQUEL!**

**Now review!**


	24. Cancellation :

**A/N: Sorry to say that I am canceling the Sequel to this story. :(  
Since I've gotten a job, had my computer crash, and school starting back its becoming more like a chore than a hobby for me.  
Again I am truely sorry but there is just no more inspiration in this.  
Though I do plan on creating more stories sometime in the future!! Whenever i get new ideas of course XD  
SORRY SORRY SORRY! I hope you understand!!**

**--secret-mystery--**


End file.
